Yesel's Story
by Larnia
Summary: Legolas and OC. MS. All stories, even those perceived as bad, deserve to be finished.
1. Chapter 1 Legolas and Yesel Meet

Disclaimer: I do not personally own anything of Middle Earth. That includes Mirkwood, Lothlorien, Rivendell, Legolas, Thranduil, Aragorn, Elrond, Elladan, Elrohir, Arwen, Galadriel, or Gandalf. They are all the property of JRR Tolkien. Likewise I do not own Evermeet. I have borrowed that name from Dungeons And Dragons. All other names are my creation. 

CHAPTER 1 Legolas and Yesel Meet

About 50 years before the adventures of the one ring, the elves of Mirkwood were having their yearly competition in honor of their king, Thranduil. It was to be an archery contest, and each contestant was secretly hoping that this would be the year that one of them would beat the king's son Legolas who was the best archer in all of Middle Earth. 

One by one the elves took their turns, until finally the only elf remaining was Legolas. He was about to take his shot when a female voice called out, "Is this competition only for the elves of Mirkwood, or may a visitor try her luck?" Legolas wheeled around and beheld a female elf dressed in blue traveling clothes. Her eyes were hazel, and her long brown hair was worn in a plait down her back. She had a sword at her side and carried her bow in her hand. On her back was a quiver of arrows. She traveled with a male who was dressed in brown traveling garb. He did not appear to be wearing any weapons; instead there was a pack on his back that was filled with books and scrolls. He was smiling indulgently at the girl.

"What about it Legolas," Thamiel called out. "Should we let her try?" All the other elves smiled. Legolas smiled and bowed to the girl. She smiled back and dropped him a small curtsy. "Would you care to shoot first Lady," he asked her. "After you." He smiled at her again, then turned around and readied his shot. There was a general sigh of disappointment and resignation as Legolas once again out shot the other contestants. With a smile and wave he turned back to the strange elves. "If you'd still like to shoot, please be my guest." She turned towards her companion. "By your leave Father." He nodded. She then turned and bowed to the king. "With your permission King Thranduil." "Of course Lady." She stepped up and readied her shot. There were absolutely no sounds, as everyone watched with anticipation. There was a loud twang followed a second later by a thwap as the arrow found its mark. 

The elves all stared in disbelief. She had done it. The stranger had beaten Legolas. All eyes turned to see how he would handle his defeat. He was smiling broadly as he walked towards her. "I have indeed been beaten by a superior archer. Congratulations my Lady. Come; let me present you to my father." As the three of them walked to the room from which the king was watching, the other elves disbanded and went back to their everyday tasks. Legolas said to the man, "You have a very skilled daughter sir, and I must admit I have never been beaten by one so beautiful." "You are most gracious in defeat Prince Legolas," said the girl, blushing. "You have me at a disadvantage. You know my name. Will you not tell me yours?" Just as she was about to speak they arrived to where the king was waiting.

Legolas bowed to his father and said, "Father, I present to you the archer who has bested me, and her father. I have not yet learned their names." The king smiled as he said "There is no need for introductions my son, for I know these two, although the last time I saw the girl she was a babe. This is Largolas and his daughter Yesel." Legolas gave a small start at hearing a name so close to his own. The king noticed and told him, "Part of your name was given in honor of my old friend." To Largolas he said "What brings you so far from Evermeet my friend?" "Research, "said Largolas. "I have recently come into possession of some spells that I have no knowledge of. We stopped first in Rivendell and I conferred with Elrond, and then journeyed here. We would have been here sooner but we were attacked by Orcs soon after we left Rivendell. If Yesel had not been with me, I would not be here before you now." He was interrupted by a chuckle from Yesel. "Now Father, tell it like it is. You let me take out a few of them before you drove them off with blinding light." The other three laughed. Thranduil said, "You picked a good time to arrive. Tonight we're having a celebration feast, and now we have more to celebrate. We have old friends who can tell us new stories, plus we have a new archery champion. You are a skilled archer Yesel." "Thank you King Thranduil," she said. "There will be time for talk later. Legolas please show our guests to rooms where they may relax and refresh themselves. I will see you both at the feast tonight." The three bowed to him as he left.


	2. Chapter 2 Tour of Mirkwood

CHAPTER 2 Tour of Mirkwood

"If you would follow me please" said Legolas as he led them down a hall. As they were walking Legolas asked, "Where is Evermeet? I've never heard of it." "It's very far away. It took the better part of a year just to reach Rivendell," Yesel replied. "And are all Evermeet elves as skilled as you in archery," he queried. "No, there are many that are superior to me." "Don't let her modesty fool you Legolas. In Evermeet she is as unrivaled as you are here in Mirkwood." "Father, you are too biased to say such things," Yesel said blushing. With that, they arrived at their rooms. "Yesel, would you like a tour of Mirkwood?" "Sure Legolas, that sounds fun." "I'll be by in about an hour." He turned and left. Yesel watched his retreat back down the hall. Her gaze was broken when she heard her father laugh. "Do you fancy Legolas my daughter? He seems taken by you." "Father quit your teasing. He was only being polite to strangers in his land." "Perhaps, but I noticed the young prince did not extend his invitation to me, just to you." Yesel blushed once again. Largolas chuckled at his daughter's discomfort. "Yesel, I haven't seen you blush this much since Eosred kissed you in front of everyone at the summer festival last year." Yesel smiled at her father's teasing. "Have fun on your tour daughter," he said as he kissed her on the forehead. "I'll see you this evening. Come to my room when you are ready to go to the feast, and I will escort you to the hall." He went into his room. Yesel went into hers to freshen up a bit.

An hour later, she heard a knock on her door. She opened it to find a smiling Legolas. "Are you ready for your tour," he asked her. "Yes. Let the fun commence," she replied. She grabbed her bow and tied her sword around her waist. As they were walking down the hall Legolas asked her, "are you as good with that sword as you are with your bow?" "I'd rather use the bow, but the sword is useful." "Where did you get it? I've never seen one that looks like that before." It was my teacher Geland's. He bequeathed it to me when he fell in battle." "Is he the one who taught you your archery skills?" "No. He believed in actual hand to hand combat. He did not appreciate the delicacy and finesse needed to be an archer." They had left the palace and were crossing the courtyard. "Would you like to see the waterfall," he asked her. "Yes. I would."

He led her into the forest. "I am greatly impressed with your archery skills Yesel. How did you come to be an archer?" "Well, I was never one for sitting still. I never had the patience to become a scholar, and while I love and respect my father, I never wanted to learn magic. When I was young my father gave me a bow. That was the beginning. I learned from some of the greatest fighters in Evermeet. Luckily I did have some skill, although at first my teacher Silivan thought that I would never become adept at it. I'm afraid I had more fun playing tricks on him than I did in learning. At first that is," she laughed. "What happened to change that?" "One day he told my father about some prank I had played. That night my father had a talk with me. He told me that he had expected better from me, and that maybe he had been mistaken in taking me on his journeys. That was all I needed to hear, because I loved traveling with him. The next day I went to Silivan and the rest of my teachers and apologized for my actions. I told them I wanted to take their instructions seriously from now on. I did and actually became a skilled warrior. Although I never lost my penchant for tricks," she said as she grinned mischievously. He returned her grin with one of his own. "I've been known to pull a few pranks of my own," he told her. He stopped. She looked at him. "Close you eyes and give me your hands" "Why?" "Just do it, please" "Alright" She closed her eyes and held out her hands. He grasped them in his and led her a few paces. He let go of her hands and went behind he. He put his hands on her shoulders and turned her a bit. "Now open your eyes," he instructed her. She did and gasped. In front of her was a waterfall. It was about 15 feet from the top to where it landed in a pool. Sunlight broke through the trees and danced over the water which was a beautiful blue green color. The pool was surrounded by the greenest, softest looking moss that she had ever seen. There were several large rocks the jutted out into the pool. Clustered at one end were several bushes filled with pale pink roses. The whole place gave off an air of peaceful serenity. "It's beautiful Legolas," she said turning to face him. He smiled at her delight. "This is my most favorite spot in all of Mirkwood. I enjoy coming here to think and relax." "I can see why. I wish I had my harp with me. This would be a great place to be inspired." "You play the harp?" "A little. My mother taught me. When Gresson and I were children we'd sit for hours at a time and listen to her play. That was the only thing in the world that could get me to sit still for more than 5 minutes." "Who's Gresson?" "My younger brother. Do you have any siblings?" "No. I'm an only child. Do you have any more siblings?" "No. It's just Gresson and me. My parents used to say that they couldn't handle any more children. We didn't make life easy for them." "Is your brother as good as you with a bow?" "No. Gresson's talents lie elsewhere. He's a scholar. When we left, he'd just become involved with the master library. Is the pool deep enough for swimming?" "I think so. I've never gone in before" "Well, there's a first time for everything," she said as she took off her sword and laid her bow on the ground and dived in. She swam around for a bit. "Come on in Legolas. The water is fine." "I don't think so." "I understand if you're scared," she teased him. "I'm not scared. I just don't wish to go swimming right now." "Alright, I'll get out then." 

She started to swim over to the shore when she suddenly went under the water. She came back up sputtering. "Help me Legolas. Something has a hold of my leg." She went back under. Legolas dropped his bow on the ground and dived in. He swam over to the last place he had seen her and ducked under the water. He couldn't see her. He came back up and was going to dive back down when he heard laughter. He turned towards it and saw her standing on the shore. She had her hands on her hips and was laughing at him. "How'd you get there? I thought you were drowning." "I swam under you before you dived under the first time." "How could you do that to me?" "It got you in the water didn't it," she said smugly. He laughed. "Will you help me out?" "Sure." She walked over and gave him her hand. He pulled her back into the water. She came up laughing. She swam over to the shore and climbed out again. "Shall we go on my lady?" "Ok." 

They left the waterfall and climbed the bank beside it. About 150 feet from the top of the waterfall they came upon a bridge. "This is the only way across the river without swimming," he told her. "What's on the other side?" "Evil. There are giant spiders, and I've heard that orcs live over there." "Do they ever come over on this side?" "Not that I can remember. We tend to leave one another alone." "Are you ready to head back to the palace? We've been gone for a few hours now. We should have enough time to get back and get ready for the feast tonight." They headed back towards the palace. On the way they passed a circle of violets, each of which was about 5 times the normal size of a violet. She knelt down to smell them. She blushed a little when she saw Legolas looking at her. "I love violets. They're my favorite flower. I've never seen violets of this size before. Who grew them?" "No one grew them. They've always been there." He helped her up. "Thank you" The continued back to the palace. 

In the courtyard they saw two elves practicing with swords. "Do you want to take a turn Yesel? I'd like to see what you can do with that sword," Legolas said. She nodded. "Alaingath, Nomlas which one of you would like to take on our visitor." "Not just one, both of them," she said confidently. They looked at her. She smiled back at them innocently. Legolas gestured to them and said, "The lady must know what she's doing. Go ahead." She withdrew her sword and waited for their attack. Alaingath charged right in. Yesel easily sidestepped him and brought her sword up under his and sent it flying. Legolas laughed at the look of surprise that was on his face. Nomlas took his time and advanced slowly. He feinted to one side and when she made to go that way he quickly brought his sword up, and was met by Yesel's sword. Legolas whistled softly. He hadn't thought that anyone could move that fast or be that graceful with a sword. He and Alaingath watched as Yesel and Nomlas exchanged thrusts. Legolas got the impression that she could end it at any time she wanted to and was just giving Nomlas practice. She met his eyes and grinned, and before anyone knew anything she had disarmed Nomlas, and was holding his sword in her other hand. Legolas clapped his hands. Yesel held his sword back out to him. He took it with a bow and said, "Thank you my Lady. I enjoyed that, I have not seen a better swordsman and I have seen Aragorn fight. You rival his skill." He bowed and then him and Alaingath left. "That was indeed impressive, and Nomlas was right. You do rival Aragorn, and he is the best I've ever seen with a sword." He laughed. "Let's go inside." He escorted her to her room. "Thank you for the tour and a wonderful afternoon," she told him. "I'll see you tonight at the feast." She gave him a little kiss on the check and went into her room. Legolas smiled and started to go to his own room, then stopped and headed back outside. 

Yesel took a bath and had just finished dressing when she heard a knock on her door. She answered it expecting her father, but instead saw a small child. The girl smiled, and held out a box. "For you Lady," she said. Yesel took the box and said, "Who's it from?" "Prince Legolas," came the response. The girl dropped a curtsy and left. Bemused, she closed the door and crossed to the bed. She sat down and opened the box. She removed a wreath of violets and a note that read, "Lovely flowers for a lovely lady. I enjoyed the afternoon too." Yesel laughed softly. She took the wreath and went over to the mirror. She brushed out her long hair and placed the wreath on her head. She gave herself a final once over then left her room and went to her father's room.


	3. Chapter 3 Banquet Feast

Note: I am so happy now. I've just gotten my very first bad review. Thanks to everyone who gave me reviews, both good and bad. As for the bad review, I will not apologize for it. She is supposed to be a blatant Mary Sue.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3 Banquet Feast

Legolas was sitting and talking with his father and Aragorn, who had arrived while he was out with Yesel. Aragorn had just ridden in on his way to Rivendell, and was giving them the news from outside. Thranduil had been asking Aragorn a question, when he heard Legolas draw in his breath. He looked to see what was wrong, and found his son staring at the entrance. He looked and saw that Yesel had just entered on her father's arm. Thranduil smiled to himself at his son's reaction, nor was Legolas alone in this. Thranduil saw several others staring at her.

As for Legolas, from the moment he saw her, he couldn't take his eyes off her. She was beautiful. The playful girl of this afternoon had been replaced by a polished woman. She was wearing a simple gown of iridescent blue. She had left her hair down and her only adornments were the wreath of violets that Legolas had sent her, which she wore in her hair and a teardrop pendant around her neck. Largolas guided his daughter towards them. When they reached Legolas he stood up so quickly that he lost his balance. He regained it but not before an amused ripple ran around the room, as all assembled became aware of the young prince's situation. Thranduil looked at Largolas and saw that he was used to his daughter getting this kind of attention, and that he was smiling to himself at Legolas' actions. He heard a choked chuckle and saw that Aragorn could hardly contain his laughter. He was obviously getting a lot of amusement out of Legolas being so flustered. In fact, he was not the only one. A lot of people were looking from a slightly blushing Legolas to Yesel to see who was causing their usually self possessed prince to temporarily lose his poise. Thranduil had never seen his son act this way, but he had to admit to himself that if he had been younger and Yesel had smiled at him like that he probably would have reacted the same way. As Yesel was seating herself, Thranduil overheard her tell Legolas, "Thank you for the flowers. They were a lovely surprise." "They are not near as lovely as their wearer," he replied. She turned her head but not before he saw her blush.

After everyone was seated, Thranduil stood up and spoke. "This evening we have much to celebrate. We have visitors from Evermeet, my old friend Largolas and his daughter Yesel. Aragorn has also graced us with his presence tonight." "Oh great," a voice broke in. "Legolas and Aragorn are together again. What kind of pranks can we expect from the two of you this time?" "Who us," they chorused together. "They have promised me that they will be good, so you won't have to worry about green horses Eolod." "You turned horses green," Yesel asked them. "Yes we did," Legolas said with a laugh. "That's a good start, but I can show you how to do rainbow colored horses." Legolas and Aragorn looked interested. Eolod groaned, and Largolas said, "Yesel, I thought I told you to forget about that after what happened last time." "It's not my fault that Lord Elrond did not see the humor in it." She shrugged. "At least his sons thought it was a good joke." She held up her hand when Largolas started to say something. "Peace Father. I am sorry it happened and I did apologize, and I promise it will not happen here." Thranduil cleared his throat. "Apparently Legolas and Aragorn have found a kindred spirit in Yesel, who has talents other than turning horses multicolored. We are also celebrating the winner of the archery contest, Yesel." Cheers, applause, and laughter accompanied his last remark. The cheers and applause were for her, while the laughter was for Aragorn, who sat with a shocked look on his face. He could not believe that someone had actually beaten his friend. Legolas just grinned and accepted the good natured ribbing aimed at him. Aragorn turned to Yesel and said, "Your skill as an archer must be great indeed if you beat Legolas." "Nor is she only skilled at archery my friend," Legolas told him. "She is also adept at swordplay. She is a match for even you." Aragorn looked impressed. He knew that Legolas would not make a statement like that lightly. "I would be interested in a demonstration." "Of course. It would be an honor. How about tomorrow," she told him. "That sounds good. I have to ask you, did you actually turn all the horses in Rivendell multicolored?" Yesel laughed. "Yes I did. I had done it to my horse at home so I decided to do it in Rivendell. I only meant to do it to one, but unfortunately I got carried away and changed all of them. In truth though, it was not totally my idea. I had some help with it." She saw her father frowning at her so she lowered her head and whispered the rest to Legolas and Aragorn. 

Largolas frowned slightly. He guessed that Yesel was recounting her escapade in Rivendell to the other two. He sighed. Thranduil looked at him. "I believe my daughter is planting ideas in their heads," he said as he gestured to the three. Thranduil chuckled. "Those two do not need her help to get into mischief. They can find it well enough on their own. Did she really do that in Rivendell?" "Yes. From what I gather, Elrond's twins wanted to play a trick on their cousin visiting from Lothlorien, and Yesel helped them with their plan. They wanted to recolor his horse only, except she got carried away and did all the horses. The other boy was livid, the twins and Yesel couldn't stop laughing and Elrond just seemed resigned to it all." "He probably was. Between his sons and mine, he has learned to accept it. I have had all four of them here too and chaos has always abounded." They both looked as Yesel, Legolas, and Aragorn burst out laughing. Largolas leaned over and whispered something in Thranduil's ear. He nodded.

Aragorn wiped his eyes. "That sounds like Elladan and Elrohir. They've always delighted in giving Eissiang a hard time. I'm sure Elrond was upset with all of you." "I don't think so. Not really at any rate. Shortly after it happened I was walking down a hall and I heard laughter. I went in because I thought it was one of the twins. Instead, it was Elrond. I backed out before he could see me. Of course I told Elladan and Elrohir." She was interrupted by Thranduil. "Yesel, your father tells me that you play the harp. Will you play for us?" "Yes, but I'll need to go get my harp." She got up to go but was stopped by a wave from Thranduil. He beckoned to a young servant who came forward bearing her harp. She thanked him then sat down cross legged on the floor. "Yesel, if I may make a request," her father said. She looked up. "Please play that piece you were working on before we left home. I particularly like that one." She nodded and started to play. All conversation died off as all the guests listened to her play. Her music was full of feeling. All those listening felt the peaceful tranquility of a forest, the absolute happiness of being in the arms of a lover, the joy of being with family and friends, the tension right before battle, the fear of nameless shadows, the heartbreak of losing a mate, and the promise of rebirth. There was no sound at all for a full minute after the last note had faded from the air. Then as of one accord, everyone stood and started clapping. Larnia gracefully stood up and went back to her seat.

Legolas was gazing at her admiringly. "You are an accomplished archer, are graceful using a sword, talented with a harp, and your beauty is unsurpassed in this company. Wouldn't you agree Aragorn?" "I would indeed," he replied earnestly. Yesel blushed. "You have a glib tongue Legolas and you as well Aragorn. You flatter me needlessly. I do have skill at archery, but it is no more than Legolas'. I play the harp well, but only because it is something I like to do. As for my beauty, it is no more than any in this room. I can not accept a compliment for something I had no hand in creating. Now let us talk about other things. Tell me more of your adventures, both of you." As the three of them talked, Aragorn was thinking that he had never seen Legolas so enchanted with a girl before, and that he had probably met his match in her. He smiled to himself. The next few weeks would be interesting.


	4. Chapter 4 Aragorn, Legolas, and Yesel Pl...

Chapter 4 Aragorn, Legolas, and Yesel Play a Trick

The next day Aragorn, Legolas, and Yesel were out in the courtyard. Legolas was watching Aragon and Yesel spar with each other. They seemed perfectly matched for each other, both of them handling their swords gracefully and as an extension of their bodies. He didn't know which one to root for. It went on for quite a while until suddenly Aragorn stepped away from her, dropped his sword to his side, and bowed to her. "I have more than met my match. I can truly see no way to best you. Legolas did not do you much justice last night," he said as he shot Legolas an annoyed look. Legolas just laughed at him. "I told you that she was a match for you. It's not my fault if you didn't believe me." "I thought you were just being nice, trying to impress her." "Now boys, play nice," Yesel chided them gently. They smiled and her. Aragorn flopped onto a bench. "It sure is warm," he remarked while wiping his face. "I know how we can change that," Yesel told him. "How? Winter is still several months away." "I know my father has weather spells with him. We could use the one for snow." Legolas and Aragorn both smiled at once. "It would be a great trick," Legolas said. "How would you get it," Aragorn asked her. 'I know my father's in the library doing research. I could just go to his room and look for it." "Where would we make it snow?" The three of them mulled it over for a while then Legolas grinned and said, "The great hall." Yesel clapped her hands together in delight. Aragorn laughed out loud, causing several elves to look over at him. One of the elves was Eolod. He watched Yesel say something to the other two then get up and leave. He took a close look at the two left then went into the palace to find Thranduil. 

Thranduil and Largolas were in the library looking over some old scrolls. When Eolod walked in they looked up. "Excuse the interruption Your Highness," he began, "But I feel it necessary to inform you that I think Legolas and Aragorn are up to something." "Is my daughter with them," Largolas asked. "Umm, she's out there with them but I don't thinks she's involved," he said, not wanting to offend a visitor. "If she's with them then she'll be involved. Knowing my daughter she's the one who probably suggested it." He gave Thranduil a rueful look. Thranduil just shook his head and said to Eolod, "We'll try to find out what's going on. Thank you Eolod." He bowed and left. Thranduil and Largolas walked out onto the balcony. Below them they saw Aragorn, Legolas and Yesel huddled by the fountain. They were reading a scroll and laughing. Every so often one of them would look around to make sure no one else was near. Thranduil and Largolas exchanged looks. 

Unaware of their audience, Aragorn, Legolas, and Yesel were reading over the weather scroll that she had gotten from her father's room. "Here it is," Legolas said as he pointed to a spell. It was simply marked "Snow" "We'd better copy it so I can get this back to my father's room before he returns," Yesel said. Aragorn wrote down the spell, then she took the original back to Largolas' room. She had just exited when she heard a voice behind her, "Are you looking for something Yesel?" "She whirled around and said, "Yes father. I was looking for you. I haven't seen you all day." "I was in the library with Thranduil. Are you up to something my daughter?" "No, father. I just thought you might want to take a walk with me. Legolas showed me some pretty things yesterday, and I'd like to show them to you." "Very well. Let me put these scrolls in with my other ones." He went into his room and Yesel let out the breath she had been holding. That had been close. He came out and they left the palace. In the courtyard she said, "Hold for a moment, I forgot something that I wanted to tell Legolas." Her father watched as she ran over to them and whispered something to them. They nodded and she came back. "Shall we Father?" They entered the forest.

Later that evening, Yesel found them in the appointed place just outside the great hall. They looked at her questioningly. All she had told them earlier was to meet her by the great hall entrance. "My father suspects we're up to something. He caught me coming out of his room, that's why I went into the forest with him," she explained to them. "Do you still want to do this," Legolas asked her. "Of course I do. This is going to be good." They went into the hall. Aragorn pulled out the scroll. They three of them looked down at it and read the spell in unison. As soon as they read the last word the temperature in the room dropped and it started snowing. They laughed until Legolas noticed that it was also snowing out in the hallway. "We forgot to close the door. The spell isn't contained," he yelled at them. They raced to the door and saw that it indeed was snowing in the hallway too. "It's probably snowing in the whole palace," Yesel said through her laughter. "We're going to get into so much trouble for this," she managed to get out before collapsing to the floor with laughter. Aragorn and Legolas were also laughing. They laughed hysterically for several minutes, and then started to calm down. "My father is going to kill me for this," Legolas said. "Maybe no one will notice," Aragorn said. This statement caused them all to crack up again. Yesel scooped up some of the snow and threw it at Legolas, and soon the three of tem were involved in a snowball fight. 

"LEGOLAS, ARAGORN, YESEL" They looked up and saw a stern looking Largolas and an angry looking Thranduil standing in the door. The composed themselves and went to stand contritely in front of them. "How did you cause this to happen," Thranduil thundered at them. "I used one of my father's spells, "Yesel told him. "I thought as much," Largolas muttered. He spoke several words and it stopped snowing, and the temperature rose. Soon all of the snow was gone. There were just a few puddles of water lying around. "Thank you Largolas," Thranduil said, then faced his son again. "How could you do this Legolas?" "Excuse me sir," Yesel spoke up. "Legolas and Aragorn had nothing to do with it. I'm the one who used the spell. I just told them to meet me here." "Is this true Legolas?" "No Father. We all had a part in this." "That's what I figured." Largolas looked at his daughter. 'I'm very disappointed in you Yesel. You promised me you would be good, and it only took you one day to break that promise. I expected better from you." She looked stricken. "I'm sorry Father." She lowered her head but not before he saw the sparkle of tears in her eyes. Thranduil spoke again. "As part of your punishment you will clean up every puddle of water in the palace. Aragorn, I think it's time for you to return home to Rivendell. Legolas I will speak to you later." He turned and left. Largolas looked at Yesel for a moment the said; "Come to my room when you are finished." She nodded. He left. The three of them looked at one another. "We'd better get started on the cleanup," Yesel said as she wiped her eyes. "Are you ok," Legolas asked her concernedly. "Yes, I'm fine. I've just never seen my father so disappointed in me before. Are you going to be ok? Your father was pretty angry." "He always gets angry at me. I'll apologize, he'll give some form of punishment, and it will all blow over. It always does." He grinned. "And what about you Aragorn," she queried. "He practically threw you out of Mirkwood." Aragorn shrugged. "This won't be the first time. Thranduil's probably writing a note to Elrond right now. I can't wait to tell Elrohir and Elladan about this. They'll be sorry they missed it." "It was a good trick wasn't it," Yesel said. "One of the best we've ever pulled," Legolas replied. They laughed as they started to clean up the great hall.

Largolas and Thranduil were in the common room. "I really must apologize for my daughter's actions Thranduil." "Don't apologize. If she hadn't been here Aragorn and Legolas would have done something on their own. Although, this was particularly creative." His lips curved into a smile. "My daughter is nothing if not creative," Largolas replied. "She was quick to accept full responsibility for it. That was impressive." "She always has been one to protect her friends, and she has always claimed responsibility for her actions." He laughed. "I can't believe they used a snow spell inside." "This will definitely be one of the more popular and renowned tricks played in this palace," Thranduil admitted. He sat down at a table and started writing a letter. "I'm letting Elrond know what's happened. Aragorn might still have a copy of that spell," he told Largolas. "Are you really going to send him to Rivendell?" "Yes. I always do after one of their tricks." He started laughing. After a moment Largolas joined in.

It took several hours for them to clean up the palace. After they were done they went to Thranduil's sitting room. Thranduil handed Aragorn a note. "When you reach Rivendell will you give this to Elrond please?" He surveyed the three young people in front of him. "Now then, why made you decide that snow indoors was a good thing." They looked at each other then Yesel volunteered, "Well, Aragorn said he was hot and I was just trying to help out a friend." Largolas stared at her pointedly, while Thranduil smothered a chuckle. "At least it started out that way," she admitted under her father's stare. "From there it just skyrocketed into a prank. I snuck into your room and took the weather scroll. We copied it and I returned the original" "And whose idea was it to do it in the great hall," Thranduil queried. Legolas stepped forward. "That was my idea father." "And how did it come to be snowing in the whole palace?" "We forgot to close the door so it wasn't contained to just one space. Instead it filled the whole space." "I see. And what do you have to say for yourselves?" "We're sorry," they said in unison. "We'll know better next time," Yesel added. "Yesel Valmare, there will be no next time," Largolas said sternly. "Do I make myself clear?" "Yes father," she said contritely. "Who has the copied spell?" Aragorn pulled it out of his pocket. Thranduil took it and ripped it up. "This way you won't be able to do the same thing in Rivendell. That note lets Elrond know what happened this time." He disposed of the pieces. "Now to your punishment. Aragorn, you are not welcome in Mirkwood for a month. Legolas, you will do nighttime guard duty for a month. Yesel, with your father's permission, you will help in the kitchens for a month." They all nodded. "You may go." They bowed and left. "That's now settled. Shall we have a game Largolas?" Largolas nodded and set up the game pieces


	5. Chapter 5 Legolas and Yesel Fend Off Orc...

Author's Note: I know that Mary Sue stories do not appeal to many people. I also know that I am flying in the face of both book and movie canon. I mean no disrespect to any of the characters that Tolkien created. I'd like to thank everyone who has taken the time to read and review this story. For the ones who do not like my story I respect your opinions. Please respect my right to create my story as I like. I know that she is a Sue, and believe me she'll stay a Sue to the very last chapter. For the ones who like this story, please continue reading, and I hope you continue to like it. 

Note: Elvish translations

Nndengina ho- don't kill him

Sere si lirimaer- rest now lovely one

Chapter 5 Yesel and Legolas Fend Off Orcs 

Time went by as it always does. Yesel and Legolas served their punishments, then headed off to Rivendell, where they promptly pulled another prank, with Aragorn and the twins help, and were sent back to Mirkwood. After another month of punishment, the two of them settled down and played no more pranks on the general populous of Mirkwood or Rivendell. Instead, they spent all their time together. They'd roam through the forest, or play in the pool by the waterfall. They'd have archery competitions between themselves. Yesel took to spending time with the children of Mirkwood. She discovered that she enjoyed being with them, and they in turn came to love her as well. She and Legolas began teaching them basic archery skills, and she gave them demonstrations of swordsmanship. She liked all the children, bur her favorite quickly became a young orphaned elf named Elisel. As for Legolas, he was amazed to find that he also liked being with the children. He enjoyed instructing them in using a bow, and was pleased to discover that several of them had real talent, and would grow up to become fine archers. The children quickly overcame their shyness about being around the prince although they all continued to address him as Prince Legolas. It wasn't all practice though. A lot of time was spent in playing games. It became part of their daily routine. Anyone who looked out into the courtyard from the palace would see Yesel and Legolas surrounded by children.

One morning, about five years after they had arrived, Legolas came into the courtyard and looked for Yesel. He found her sitting by the fountain braiding Elisel's hair.

"Hi Yesel," he said as he sat down across from her. "Good morning Elisel," he added to the girl. Yesel looked up at him and smiled. 

"You're up late this morning Legolas. Lazy," she teased him. 

"Why don't you call him by his title, Yesel," Elisel asked her. "Shouldn't you show him respect by calling him Prince Legolas." Yesel laughed gently and shot Legolas an amused glance. 

"I suppose I should call him Prince, but you see, I think of him as a friend first and as a prince last. I was taught you can refrain from using a title and still show respect." She looked at him innocently and finished braiding Elisel's hair. She then stood up and grabbed her bow.

"How do you show him respect," Elisel asked her. She gave Elisel a quick hug and whispered in her ear, "Watch the prince's reaction. It will be funny." Yesel looked at Legolas again, then said "I let him beat me at archery sometimes," and she ran into the forest. Elisel looked at the thunderstruck look on Legolas' face and burst out laughing. He looked at her and she stopped laughing. She couldn't tell if he was angry or not. Legolas realized he had scared her so he gave her a hug and a smile and followed Yesel out into the forest. Elisel stood there then turned to go into the palace. She met Thranduil and Largolas and quickly dropped her king a curtsy. 

"Elisel have you seen Legolas and Yesel this morning?"

"Yes. He was chasing her into the forest." 

"And why was my son chasing her?" 

"I asked Yesel how she showed the prince respect because she didn't use his title, and she said that she showed him respect by letting him beat her at archery sometimes." She watched the two of them start laughing. Thranduil saw her looking at them and explained, "she was just teasing him. They were playing with each other. Close friends often tease each other." 

"Oh," she said looking confused.

"It is something you will understand when you are older Elisel," Thranduil told her. She curtsied again and went into the palace. 

Legolas chased Yesel through the forest, and finally caught up to her by the bridge. She was sitting on the riverbank. He came over and dropped down beside her. 

"So you let me beat you sometimes do you?" She giggled.

"Yes, **Prince** Legolas." she answered, stressing the prince part. They laughed.

"You know Elisel is really fond of you," Legolas told her. 

"I know. She reminds me of myself at that age. She's a good girl." They stood up and crossed over the bridge, talking about the children. They turned a corner and came face to face with a band of orcs. Legolas drew his bow while Yesel unsheathed her sword. The orcs quickly did the same thing. There were seven of them. six males and a female. Five of the males had swords. One had a bow. The female appeared to be unarmed. One of the orcs laughed.

"I am Rotziggy, leader of the orcs. We have you outnumbered elves. Prepare to die." He gave a signal and they attacked. Legolas fired and the orc with the bow fell. Before he could fire again though, two orcs were on top of him. He drew his knives and quickly dropped another one. Yesel had killed one and was battling the other one when she was pierced with an arrow in her shoulder. She cried out, but managed to keep her feet. She took out the other orc who was on top of her. Legolas had heard her cry out but had been unable to reach her. He killed the other orc then turned towards Yesel. He saw and arrow sticking out of her shoulder. He heard an arrow being fired and saw it hit her in the stomach. She collapsed to the ground. He wheeled around and saw the female had gotten a bow. She aimed at Yesel again, but before she could fire, Legolas had fired. Leoglas' arrow hit her square in the throat. Rotziggy screamed. 

"You will pay for killing my mate elf. Mark my words. I will have my revenge upon you." He grabbed her body then turned to enter the woods. Legolas aimed but was stopped from firing by Yesel.

"Nndengina ho, Legolas. He can do us no more harm." Legolas knelt down beside her. 

"You need to get back to the palace to have your wounds attended to." He picked her up and headed back to the palace. 

Thranduil and Largolas were sitting on the balcony overlooking the courtyard. They looked down when they heard Legolas yell, "Father." They saw Legolas carrying Yesel and they saw the shafts of arrows. They ran down to the courtyard. Largolas took his daughter from Legolas and carried her to her bedroom. Thranduil went with him, calling for a servant to get the healer. A worried Legolas followed behind them. He was prevented from entering her room by Thranduil. He sat outside and waited. An hour later he felt a small hand touch his shoulder. He looked up and saw Elisel. 

"Prince Legolas, my friend said that Yesel got hurt. Is she going to be alright?" Legolas smiled at her.

"The healers are in with her right now. She'll be fine," he said with a confidence that he didn't feel. "Why don't you sit here and wait with me." Elisel sat down. Neither one said anything else, but each drew comfort from the other knowing they were both concerned for Yesel. Finally, the door opened and Thranduil and Largolas came out. Legolas jumped up.

"How is she? Can I see her?" "She'll be fine my son. You'd better wait until the healers come out, she may be asleep. What happened?" Legolas took a breath.

"We were walking in the woods when we came upon a band of seven orcs. They attacked. We killed six of them. One got away. Yesel didn't want me to kill him." The door opened and several elves emerged. One of them smiled at Legolas. 

"She's asking to see you my Prince. Don't stay too long, she needs rest." Legolas nodded. He put his arm around Elisel's shoulders and led her into the room with him, closing the door behind them. 

Legolas approached the bed and looked down at Yesel. There was a bandage on her shoulder, and she was a bit paler than normal, but otherwise looked fine. Legolas sat down next to the bed and took one of her hands in his. She smiled at him. 

"Are you alright," she asked him. 

"I'm fine. Not a scratch. How are you feeling?"

"I've been better, but it's not too bad. The healers said I'll be completely back to normal in a few days." 

"I'm glad to hear that. I've brought a friend for you to see," he beckoned to someone. Yesel's smile widened when she saw Elisel.

"Hi honey," she said as she held out her arms. Elisel threw herself into Yesel's embrace. 

"Eissiang told me you were hurt bad, and I was afraid you were going to die like my parents, and Legolas said you'd be fine, and I'm so glad you're ok," the girl said in a rush as she started crying. Yesel rubbed her back comfortingly.

"Hush, it's going to be alright Elisel. I'm fine." Legolas watched her comforting the child. She met his eyes over her head, and he realized for the first time exactly how much she meant to him. Elisel stopped crying and sat up, wiping her eyes. 

"Can I come back and see you," she asked.

"Of course you can. I'd be hurt if you didn't." Elisel smiled at her and got up. She went to Legolas and said, "Thank you for bringing me in to see her Legolas." She kissed him on the cheek then left the room. 

"So, you're just Legolas now hmmm," Yesel said. Legolas sat back down next to her. 

"I'm sure it won't last. She was just upset about you being hurt." He took her hand in his again. 

"I know how she felt. I hate the thought of you being hurt. I felt so helpless." Yesel reached up with her free hand and brushed back a lock of his long blond hair. 

"I'm fine though. The healers said the only reason is because you got me back here so quickly. I owe you my life." They looked up as the door opened. Thranduil came in and said, "You must leave now my son. She needs her rest." Legolas nodded and Thranduil left.

"I'll be back later to see you," Legolas told her as he bent down and kissed her forehead. "Sere si lirimaer," he whispered to her, then left.


	6. Chapter 6 Yesel Makes a Choice

Chapter 6 Yesel Makes a Choice

One day, Largolas and Thranduil were standing on a balcony watching Yesel, Legolas, and Aragorn in the courtyard below them. Aragorn was teaching Yesel to use a staff while Legolas watched. 

"I think our children are fond of each other Largolas," Thranduil observed. 

"Indeed," he said dryly. Thranduil laughed. 

"Has she said anything to you about how she feels?" 

"Yesel keeps her own council and her heart is her own, so I do not know how she feels. However, I can say that I have never seen her like this. Do you know how Legolas feels towards her?" 

"Legolas has not confided in me either, but I'd say he loves her. He's been so protective ever since that orc incident last year." They were interrupted by a shout from the courtyard below. They turned in time to see Yesel knock Aragorn's feet out from under him. He lost his balance and fell into the fountain. They saw Legolas start laughing as he walked over to the fountain to help his friend out, and they saw Yesel run over and push him in, but as he was falling he grabbed her and pulled him in to. Thranduil and Largolas could no longer contain themselves. They burst out laughing. The three in the fountain looked up. Yesel waved to them. "Should we go see them," Thranduil asked. 

"Yes. I need to talk to my daughter." 

"You sound serious my friend. What's wrong?" 

"You said that you think Legolas loves my daughter, and I'm afraid that she loves him as well." 

"Why afraid?" They exited the room and started down the hall.

"I'm planning on leaving tomorrow or the day after. I have enjoyed my time here, and it was productive, but it's time for me to return home." Thranduil swore softly. 

"It gets better. I promised Yesel's mother that I would bring her home with me, but I don't want to have to force her to leave if she's really happy here with Legolas." He was interrupted by a voice crying out, "You can't make her go. I want her to stay her." The turned around and saw that Elisel has come up behind them. She flew at Largolas and began pummeling him with her fists.

"Why don't you just leave? No one wants you here. Yesel wants to stay here with me and Legolas. She loves us." Tears were rolling down her cheeks. Thranduil managed to pull her off of Largolas. She broke free from his grasp, screamed, "I hate you," at Largolas and ran sobbing down the hall. 

"I think my daughter is going to have a hard choice to make."

They walked into the courtyard where they found the three young people finally getting out of the fountain and drying off. They were still laughing. 

"That's one way to take a bath," Thranduil said. 

"Yesel, I'd like to talk to you." 

"Sure Father. Let me change my clothes and I'll be right down. We can take a walk." She ran off into the palace. Aragorn and Legolas excused themselves and went to change too. The three of them came back at the same time. To Legolas and Aragorn Yesel said, "I'll see you two later on this evening." She and Largolas left. 

"Largolas looked serious Father. Do you know what he wants to talk to Yesel about," Legolas asked. 

"Yes my son. He wants to tell her that he's leaving tomorrow." Legolas looked stricken. 

"Is Yesel going with him?" 

"I don't know. That's one of the things they need to talk over. How do you feel about her?" Legolas was silent a moment, then he said, "She's like no one else I know. She's funny, beautiful, and intelligent. She's a superior archer, and she has a sense of humor to match mine. I've known her for only a few years, but I feel like I've known her forever. I am closer to her than to anyone else, save Aragorn. I can not imagine my life without her."

"Have you told her how you feel my son," Thranduil asked gently. 

"No. Not exactly."

"You should tell her. Let her know how you feel. Give her all the information she needs to make a decision." 

"And what do I do if she knows how I feel about her and she leaves anyway?"

"You'll just have to deal with the loss my son."

"I don't know if I can," Legolas said with a sigh, as he walked away, leaving Thranduil and Aragorn to exchange concerned looks.

Meanwhile, Yesel and her father were walking in the forest. Largolas turned to his daughter and said, "How do you feel about Legolas." 

"I love him Father. In the short time I've known him he's become part of me," she stated simply. "I'm not entirely sure how he feels about me though," she broke off as she saw her father's expression.

"What's wrong Father?" 

"I'm leaving Yesel. Tomorrow. And I want you to come with me." 

"Leaving," she exclaimed in dismay. "Why are you leaving?" 

"My work here is done. I've done all the research I need to do. It's time to return home to your mother. Before we left, she bade me to return with you. She'll be upset if I don't bring you home, and you know your mother's temper," he joked trying to chase the sad look off her face. She didn't even give him a weak smile. She just looked at him mutely. He'd seen a look like hers before but couldn't place it.

"Father, I never thought..." she trailed off.

"You never thought of leaving," he asked. She shook her head. 

"I always knew this day would come, I just never admitted it to myself. I need some time to think things over."

"I understand daughter. I'll leave you alone." "He turned to leave but was stopped by his daughter's voice. 

"Will you please ask Legolas to meet me by the waterfall? I think I need to talk to him." "Of course Yesel." He watched her walk off into the forest, and then turned to head back to the palace. As he walked, he remembered where he'd seen that look before. He'd seen it on a deer he'd been hunting. He had cornered it in a valley. On its face had been the same look that had just been on Yesel's. It was the look that said they knew they were trapped. He shook his head and continued on.

When he reentered the courtyard, he found Thranduil and Aragorn watching Legolas with worried eyes. Legolas was oblivious to their expressions and he paced back and forth like a caged animal. The three of them looked up as he entered. Legolas looked for Yesel.

"Where's Yesel," he asked.

"She needed some time to think Legolas. She did ask that you meet her at the waterfall." He put a hand on Legolas' arm as Legolas went by him. 

"Please hold for a moment. I can see by your actions and by your father's worried look that you know I'm leaving tomorrow. I've told Yesel that I want her to go with me. She did not say yes or no. I know her love for you is playing against her love for me and her family." "She loves me," Legolas interrupted excitedly. 

"Yes, she does. She told me she does, and my daughter does not lie. She feels trapped. Just remember that when you talk to her. I do not wish this to be any harder for her than it is already." 

"I would never hurt her. I do not make a habit of hurting the ones I love," he said then walked into the woods. Largolas sat down heavily beside Thranduil. 

"I do not often regret my actions, but I heartily wish that I had never brought my daughter here, Thranduil. I fear there can be no happy ending for her." 

"Have heart my friend. Things may still work out in the end." 

"I hope so," Largolas said with a sigh. "I really do hope so."

Legolas walked slowly to the waterfall. Largolas' words kept repeating themselves. For the first time, Legolas was unsure of what to do. If he lied to her, said he didn't care for her, she would go with her father and he would never see her again, and if she did indeed have feelings for him, like her father believed, then she would be hurt even when she left. On the other hand, if he confessed his love for her and convinced her to stay with him, she'd be sad because her father would be gone. As he waked the only two thoughts running through his mind were ask her to stay, or let her go. He was no closer to an answer b y the time he reached the waterfall. 

He saw her as soon as he entered the clearing. She was sitting on a rock with her knees drawn up to her chest. She had her arms clasped around them and was watching the setting sun play over the water. Legolas doubted that she saw the water at all. 

"Yesel," he said softly from the edge of the clearing. She looked up at him and tonelessly said, "My father is leaving tomorrow and he wants me to go with him," then looked back over the water. 

"I know. He told me. I don't want you to leave. I love you," he said almost too softly for Yesel to hear. She looked up at him and gave him a weak smile. 

"I know you do. I love you too. I have for a long time. You want to know something? I was sitting here thinking that it might be easier for everyone if I could convince you that I had no feelings for you, and then I'd leave. My father would be happy and you could go on with your life. In time you'd forget about me." She was interrupted by a chuckle from Legolas. She looked at him for clarification. 

"While I was walking here I was thinking the same thing. How to convince you that I didn't care for you so you'd go with your father." 

"Well, they do say that great minds think alike," she replied with a smile. The smile slipped from her face, and was replaced wit a look of hopelessness that broke Legolas' heart. "There is no choice I can make that will not hurt someone. If I stay, my father will be hurt, and if I leave you'll be hurt. I will be hurt either way because I'll be losing someone I love." She trailed off as she lowered her head to her knees. She murmured something too faintly for even his elven ears to pick up. He walked over to her and sat down beside her. 

"What did you say," he asked her. She looked up and with eyes brimming with tears said, "I can't choose between you and my father." He put his arms around her as she laid her head on his shoulder and cried out her grief. He rubbed her back and softly sang a lullaby that Thranduil had often sung to him when he was he was a child and upset. Yesel sat up and wiped her eyes. 

"Thank you Legolas." She took a breath. "Can you please leave me for a while? I need some time to think." She smiled at him, as a tear rolled down her cheek. Legolas smiled back at her and gently wiped the tear away, then leaned over and softly kissed her. He pulled away, and then stood up. 

"Tell my father that I will give you both an answer in the morning." He nodded and left. He hardly noticed his surroundings as his feet led him home. The only person he saw was Aragorn. 

"Where's Largolas," he asked his friend. 

"He's in the library with your father." Legolas headed off to the library with Aragorn following behind. When they reached the library, they went in. Largolas looked up from the book he was reading. 

"How is my daughter?" 

"The choice in front of her is causing her great pain. She has no wish to hurt either on of us. She asked me to tell you that she will give us an answer in the morning," he said rudely then turned and left. 

"Legolas come back here," Thranduil called to him down the hall. Legolas just kept on walking. Thranduil shook his head. 

"I must apologize for my son's rudeness." 

"It is nothing to be sorry for. He is simply young and faced with a situation that he has no control over, and he sees me as the reason for it. Love makes one do stupid things. This is hard on all of us." He watched the empty door for a moment then went back to his book.

The evening passed slowly for everyone. Largolas spent his time with Thranduil, talking about everything but Yesel. Legolas spent the evening with Aragorn in the great hall. Most of the time he paced back and forth. Aragorn tried to keep his mind occupied with tales from Rivendell, but he could tell that Legolas heard only about one out of every five words spoken to him. No one had seen Yesel return, but towards midnight they all heard music from the courtyard below. Thranduil and Largolas went onto the balcony off the library, and Legolas and Aragorn went onto the balcony that ran along the hall. They saw Yesel sitting by the fountain playing her harp. She didn't say a word and didn't look up at them. Instead she let her harp talk for her. From listening to her music, the four of then knew that she had made a decision and was expressing her sadness in the best way she could. Largolas and Legolas met each other's eyes, and each could only wonder what her decision would be.

In the morning, Yesel went to her father's room. She knocked on the door, and then entered when he said "Come in." 

"Good morning Father," she said while she hugged him. 

"Good morning my daughter. Have you made your decision?" She took a deep breath. 

"Yes Father, I have. You always told me to keep my own council and to follow my heart. My heart tells me that I belong at Legolas' side. I wish to remain here." 

"I see. Have you told Legolas yet?" 

"No. I wanted to tell you first." 

"Yesel, Legolas is a fine elf. You have chosen well." 

"I never meant to fall in love." Largolas tilted Yesel's head up so she was looking at him. 

"Never be sorry for loving someone Yesel. Love is the greatest gift you can give someone. I have been blessed by you loving me." 

"I never meant to hurt you Father." 

"The only way you could hurt me is by not being happy." She smiled at him. 

"Now come. Let us go and put Legolas out of his misery." They went looking for Legolas but couldn't find him anywhere in the palace. They went into the courtyard and found Thranduil. 

"Where's Legolas," Yesel asked him. 

"He went to the waterfall. He's convinced that you are leaving and he didn't want to be here to watch you go. I sent Aragorn with him so he wouldn't be alone." 

"I have to go find him," Yesel cried as she ran off into the forest. 

"She has decided to stay here with Legolas," Largolas explained to Thranduil. 

"I'm sorry for your sake, although I am happy for my son. Are you alright with her decision?" 

"I'll be alright. The important thing is that she is happy."

Yesel arrived at the waterfall. She saw Aragorn and Legolas watching a deer drink from the pond. 

"I can't believe you weren't going to say goodbye," she called out, sending the deer running for the trees. 

"I don't want to say goodbye. I don't want to watch you leave. I thought this would be best for everyone involved," he said, without looking at her. She laughed. 

"You thought wrong. Now come on. My father will be upset if you don't say goodbye before he leaves." With that she turned and ran back towards the palace. It took a minute for her words to penetrate Legolas' mind. He and Aragorn looked at each other and smiled.

"Did she say before **he** leaves," Legolas questioned. 

"Sounds like it to me," Aragorn replied. 

"She's staying," Legolas yelled. They both took off after her. She had already reached the courtyard. 

"They'll be coming on the run," she told Largolas and Thranduil. A few minutes later, they burst out of the forest. Legolas went directly to where she was standing by her father. He took her hands in his and said, "Say it'" She laughed then said, "I'm staying here with you." He laughed and picked her up and swung her around. He put her down, and gave her a kiss. "Yesel," said an uncertain voice. She turned and saw Elisel. She walked over the girl and knelt down in front of her. 

"Are you leaving?" Yesel hugged her and said, "No. I'm staying here," and was rewarded by a smile. Largolas cleared his throat and said, "Yesel. I need to get going." She got up and went to a table and picked up two envelopes. She brought them to her father. 

"Will you please take these with you? One is for mother, and one is for Gresson." 

"I'll deliver them for you." He put them in his bag then turned and held out his arms to his daughter. She flew into them. 

"I don't want you to go Father," she sobbed. "I don't want to lose you." 

"You will never lose me Yesel. I will always be with you. There will never be a day when I won't think of you. Always remember that I love you." He kissed her forehead and let her go. Legolas stepped up to him.

"I owe you an apology for my actions and my manner last evening. I behaved badly and am sorry for it." 

"As I told your father Legolas, there is nothing to be sorry for. It was a trying evening for all. Although, I can't help but wonder if the only reason you're apologizing is because Yesel is staying here with you," Largolas teased. Legolas blushed slightly as everyone else laughed. Largolas looked down at a tug on his cloak. He saw Elisel looking up at him. He knelt down. 

"I'm sorry too," she whispered to him. 

"You no longer hate me." She shook her head. He gave her a hug. 

"You'll have to help Yesel. She'll be sad for a while. Can you do that?" She nodded again. 

"Good." He stood up. He put on his pack, turned to Legolas and said "Take care of my daughter, and keep her happy." 

"I will. Safe journey home." 

"Goodbye Thranduil, until our next meeting." He gave a nod to everyone, then turned and disappeared into the forest.


	7. Chapter 7 A Proposal

Author note- After much soul searching and pondering, I have decided to continue on with this story. Many people do not like it, but there are just as many who do and I would like to finish it for them. As I've stated before, this is a Mary-Sue story, and one that is very blatant and stereotypical. I freely admit it because I recognize all the traits, however, that does not mean it is a bad story. The characters are very real to me so I feel they deserve the chance to be developed to their full story potential. For those that have issues with MS's please read some of my other works. They more closely follow canon and OC's. For those who enjoy this story, I will finish it, and I hope you continue to enjoy it. To all, review and give me your opinions, good or bad, and have a nice day.

Chapter 7 A Proposal 

For several days after Largolas' departure, Yesel kept to herself. She neither saw nor talked to anyone, including her beloved Legolas. She stayed in her rooms and played her harp. She refused food and on the few occasions Legolas knocked on her door she would not respond. Legolas was beginning to get concerned and was debating breaking down her door. When he brought his concerns to his father, all Thranduil said was, "Give her time Legolas. She is in mourning for her father."

"But what if she decides that her staying here was a mistake. What if she decides that she doesn't really love me, that she wants to go home." Thranduil heard the worry in his son's voice and mused to himself that he often forgot that his son was still young. He reassured him. "She loves you Legolas. She chose to stay here. She chose a life with you." 

"He's right you know. You should listen to your father more often." Legolas spun around to find Yesel standing in the door. 

"I do love you. I did chose to stay. I do want a life with you." 

"Are you sure you want to be here," Legolas asked her, not entirely convinced. She walked to him, took his hands in hers and looked into his eyes. 

"I'm sure. I love you Legolas. This is where I want to be. Here with you." Neither one noticed as Thranduil left the room and closed the door behind him, both of them were too intent on each other. 

"My father wanted me to be happy. I'm truly happy here with you. I do not want to be anywhere else." 

"But, you miss your father." She was silent a moment.

"I do miss him. For all my childhood he was there. I journeyed with him, and spent a lot of my time with him. My father was my life, at least until I came here. On the day I arrived I met someone who changed my life. He was smart, witty, handsome, and had a sense of humor like mine. And he was nearly a good an archer as I am." At that Legolas smiled. Yesel matched it with one of her own and went on. "I fell in love with him and decided to spend the rest of my immortal life with him, always assuming of course that he hasn't changed his mind." She looked at him. 

"I have not changed my mind. I love you, Legolas Greenleaf." 

"I love you too Yesel Valmare. I never want you to leave my side. I was incomplete before I met you. You've filled a void that I never knew existed." He was interrupted as the doors were thrown open and Elladan, Elrohir and Aragorn came in. Aragorn sat on a couch while the twins came up on either side of Yesel and kissed her on the cheek. They then threw themselves onto the couch next to Aragorn. 

"See Estel," Elrohir said. "We're not interrupting anything." To Yesel and Legolas Elladan said, "Estel told us that you two were occupied and not to bother you. We're not bothering you two are we?" 

"Actually, you are," Legolas told them, "But what I want to say next might as well be said in front of witnesses." He knelt down in front of Yesel, took one of her hands in his and said, "You are the only one I want to spend my life with. Simply saying I love you does not convey my deepest feelings for you. Will you marry me?" She smiled at him as tears slipped down her face. "Of course I will.," she told him. He stood up and kissed her. The three on the couch jumped up. Aragorn went to Legolas and clasped his friend in a hug. 

"Congratulations Legolas." Elladan grabbed Yesel and danced her around the room, while Elrohir yelled, "Congratulations," at the top of his lungs. Thranduil opened the door. 

"What is with all the noise in here. We can hear you throughout the palace." 

"There's going to be a wedding," Elrohir informed him. Thranduil arched one eyebrow.

"Oh really? And whom is marrying whom," he inquired. Legolas had gotten Elladan to release Yesel, and they both came to stand before Thranduil. 

"Father, I have asked Yesel to marry me, and she has accepted. May I have your blessing?" Thranduil looked at him for a moment. Then he smiled and said, "Of course my son. You could have picked no finer woman for you." He turned to Yesel and gave her a hug and a kiss on the forehead. 

"Welcome to our family Yesel." She smiled at him. 

"Thank you."

"Elladan, Elrohir, would you please return to Rivendell and inform Elrond of the happy event?" The twins nodded. "Tell him that in two weeks from now we will hold a celebration feast to bind the promise that these two have made." They bowed to Thranduil, hugged their brother, and left for the stables.

"If you three would excuse me, I have much to do," Thranduil said. He left the room.

After his departure, Legolas looked at Yesel. She nodded at him. He walked over to where Aragorn had retreated and grasped one shoulder with his hand, and said, "Aragorn, I need a favor of you"

"Legolas, you need but ask it."

"As you know of our customs, I need someone to stand with me. You are my closest friend, as near a brother as I could wish for. Will you stand for me at my wedding?"

Aragorn smiled as he replied, "Legolas you are mellon. It would be an honor for me to stand with you on this occasion." They hugged each other, then Aragorn hugged Yesel. 

"You also need someone to stand with you as well," Legolas told her. She nodded

"I know. Our customs are not so different from yours. If you have no objection, I would like to ask Elisel." 

"I have no objection. I know how much she means to you. Let's go find her." Together, hand in hand and followed by Aragorn, they left.

Word had quickly spread throughout the palace that Legolas and Yesel were to wed. They were plied with congratulations and well wishes as they walked through the palace. They found Elisel out in the garden reading a book. She looked up at them as they entered. Yesel went over and sat by her.

"We have some good news for you. Legolas has asked me to marry him and I've said yes."

"Good," she said softly. Yesel, Legolas and Aragorn exchanged looks. Elisel's reaction was not what they had thought it would be.

"Why is it good Elisel," Legolas asked her

"It's good because if she marries you then she will never leave," she stated matter-of-factly. The other three looked at her nonplussed, then broke out laughing.

"I also wanted to ask something of you. Legolas has asked Aragorn to stand with him at our wedding. I would ask the same of you."

"You really want me to?"

"Yes I do."

"Of course I will," she said excitedly and threw herself into Yesel's arms.

"Well, let's go start making some plans," Yesel said as she stood and led the small procession out of the garden.


	8. Chapter 8 Wedding Day

Note: I do not have any idea on how Elves celebrated marriage. The ceremony and words are entirely my own creation.

Translations:

Lle naa vanima- you are beautiful

Diole lle - thank you

Le meluven une ar alye lumessen tenna - I will love you for better or worse till death us do part

Chapter 8 Wedding Day 

The morning of the wedding dawned clear and warm, and even though it was early no one in the palace was sleeping. The kitchen staff were putting the finishing touches on the celebration feast. Other servants were busy in the courtyard setting up chairs and benches. Elrond was overseeing the servants in the courtyard, while Thranduil was greeting guests. He had just greeted a party from Lothlorien, when Elrond came up to him. 

"It is close to time Thranduil. Shall we go look in on your son, and Yesel?" He nodded, then went over to where Arwen was standing, talking to some of her kin. 

"Arwen, will you please greet the guests for me? I need to see Legolas." 

She inclined her head in acquiesce. As Thranduil and Elrond walked through the palace, Thranduil said, "I was not expecting anyone from Lothlorien. Galadriel's mirror sees much." 

"It always has," Elrond commented. "I am glad to see that Gandalf made it." 

"As am I. Legolas has always been fond of him."

They were nearing Legolas' chambers when they heard him shouting. They exchanged a look and ran into the room. Upon entering they found Aragorn sitting on a chair with his hands bound, glaring at his brothers. The twins were sitting on a couching, laughing so hard they were crying. From a closed door, they heard Legolas shouting, "**LET ME OUT OF HERE**!"

"Elladan, Elrohir untie your brother and let Legolas out of the washroom," Elrond said sternly. Elladan untied Aragorn while Elrohir went and unlocked the door. An angry looking Legolas stomped out. 

"That wasn't funny." 

"Yes it was," Elrohir said. To his brother he said, "Now we owe Yesel two dozen arrows. 

"Yesel knew about this," Legolas asked in amazement.

"Sort of. When we stopped to see her this morning she mentioned that you might be a little nervous, so we mentioned that we might have to calm you down. We placed a wager. She said you'd be mad and wouldn't find it funny. We thought you would." Legolas stood there dumbfounded as everyone laughed. 

"You really should be thanking us Legolas," Elladan told him. 

"Thank you for what," he asked incredulously. 

"Well, instead of now being nervous about your impending wedding, you're just mad at us." Legolas looked at him for a moment, then burst out laughing. 

"Your method may be unorthodox, but your intentions were good, and it worked," he admitted to them. Thranduil chuckled, then said, "Legolas you'd better finish getting ready. Elladan, Elrohir go down to the courtyard and be seated." 

"And be good," their father admonished them. They grinned wickedly and left. "Elrond, shall we go see Yesel? Legolas, we will see you downstairs shortly. Do not be nervous my son." They left and Legolas began to dress.

Elrond and Thranduil headed down to Yesel's room. They knocked on the door. It was opened by Elisel. 

"May we come in?" Elisel smiled and led them into the room. Yesel was seated at a table brushing her hair. 

"Good morning," she greeted them. 

"You seem calm for someone who is about to be married. Are you not nervous," Thranduil asked her. 

"No. All my choices have led me to this point. There is nowhere else I want to be. Is Legolas nervous?" 

"He was a bit, I think, until Elladan and Elrohir helped him." 

"My sons now owe you two dozen arrows Yesel," Elrond informed her. 

"They didn't actually lock him in did they?" At Elrond's nod she began to laugh. "Poor Legolas," she said through her laughter. "Actually, I am glad to see you both before the ceremony. There is something I need to do." She got up and went over to the bed, on which were four wrapped packages. She picked up three of them and brought them over. "In Evermeet, on her wedding day the bride gives four gifts. One to her beloved's father, to thank him for his son." She handed a package to Thranduil, and he opened it. It was a silver plate. On it were his name and the elvish runes for love, wisdom, patience, and kindness. On the back was an inscription. "To Thranduil, With my love, Yesel." 

"I made it to symbolize all the qualities that make you a good king." 

"Thank you Yesel. I will treasure it." He hugged her. She then turned to Elrond. "She also gives a gift to her father. My father could not be here with me, but you have agreed to stand in his stead. For today you are my father." She handed him a gift. He unwrapped it and gazed at it in awe. It was a silver chalice. In gold filigree were two leaves, conjoined with each other. One leaf held his name. On the other leaf was the name of Celebrian, his beloved wife. On the base was inscribed, "To Elrond, Love never dies, Yesel." He looked at her.

"I know she will be with you as Legolas and I celebrate our love."

"It is beautiful Yesel. Thank you." He kissed her on the forehead. 

"Who are the other two for Yesel," Elisel asked her. She handed one to the girl. She looked puzzled. 

"Go ahead and open it." She opened it and said, "Oh." Yesel smiled at her reaction. 

"Are these really for me?" 

"Of course they are. As a thank you for standing up with me on my wedding day." "What did you get Elisel," Thranduil asked her. She held up two golden barrettes inlaid with small rubies. Yesel took them and affixed them in the girl's hair. 

"You look very nice Elisel," Elrond told her. Thranduil agreed. 

"Yesel, wherever did you get silver, gold, and rubies," Elrond asked her. 

"On our way down here, we met up with a band of dwarves. We traveled together for a little way, then were attacked by ogres. I saved the leader's life. To show his appreciation he gave me two small bars of silver, on small bar of gold, and several rubies." 

"'Who's the last gift for?" Yesel smiled. 

"This one is for Legolas. I'll give it to him this evening. Would you like to see it?" They nodded. She carefully undid the wrapping and showed them the quiver she had made for him. Onto it she had stitched the elvish runes for protection. 

"That is fine craftsmanship Yesel," Thranduil told her. 

"Now we have a gift for you." He handed her a package. 

"This is from Elrond and me." She opened it and gasped. On a thin silver chain was a perfectly cut and polished teardrop shaped emerald. 

"It's beautiful, thank you both." She put it on. 

"It looks so pretty on you," Elisel said. She smiled. 

"Are you ready Yesel," Elrond asked her.

"Yes. I am." They left her room

In the courtyard, Legolas and Aragorn were talking with Gandalf. Legolas had been both surprised and delighted to see him there. All conversation stopped when Thranduil, Elrond, Elisel, and Yesel entered. Legolas drew in his breath as she approached him. She was resplendent in a dress so pale blue it was almost white. She had left her hair long and flowing and was wearing the emerald pendant and a bracelet made of violets. She was beautiful. She was also admiring him as she walked towards him. He was wearing a dark green velvet tunic over lighter green leggings. When she reached them, he took her hands in his and said, " Lle naa vanima." 

"Diole lle Legolas." Gandalf cleared his throat. 

"Do I get an introduction Legolas?" 

"Yesel this is Gandalf." She dropped him a curtsey. 

"It is my pleasure to finally meet you Gandalf. Legolas and Aragorn have told me so much about you. Thank you for joining us and helping us celebrate on this happy occasion." Gandalf laughed. 

"You honor me with your words Yesel. You have chosen well Legolas. She is very charming, and beautiful as well." 

"Yesel, Legolas, if you are ready to begin," a voice called. Hand in hand they walked over to where the priest was waiting for them, as all the guests were seated. 

Legolas and Yesel knelt in front of him. 

"Who will speak for Legolas Greenleaf," he intoned.

"I, Thranduil of Mirkwood will speak for him." 

"And who will speak for Yesel Valmare?" 

"I, Elrond of Rivendell will speak for her."

"And who will stand with them?" 

"I, Aragorn of Rivendell stand with Legolas." 

"And I, Elisel of Mirkwood stand with Yesel."

"What does the king say?" 

"I, Thranduil, King of Mirkwood give my blessing to the marriage of Legolas Greenleaf and Yesel Valmare."

The priest offered a prayer to Valar. "

Two of your First-born seek you blessing on their union. Please watch over them and guide them." He beckoned them to rise. He led them to a small table that held two wreaths of flowers, and a silken rope. Legolas and Yesel turned to face each other. The priest handed a wreath to Legolas. Legolas placed it onto Yesel's head. The priest then handed the other wreath to Yesel, and she placed it onto Legolas' head. The priest joined their hands together. 

"As I bind your hands together, speak the words that will bind your hearts." Legolas and Yesel looked deep into each other's eyes and said in unison, "Le meluven une ar alye lumessen tenna nurucilie."

" Legolas and Yesel do you promise to protect, to serve, and to provide for each other for the rest of your lives?" 

"We do so promise." 

"Do you promise to welcome and provide for any children that may come from this union?" 

"We do so promise." 

"Do you promise to honor and love each other?" 

"We do so promise." The priest turned towards the table. When he turned back he was holding a small, sharp knife. 

"Yesel, Legolas, even though I now release you from the physical bond, remember always the promises you have made to each other in front of these witnesses. He cut the rope binding their wrists.

Yesel and Legolas turned so they were facing the crowd. Behind them the priest said, "Residents of Mirkwood, guests from places far and near, it is my honor to present to you Legolas and Yesel. May their lives be both happy and blessed."


	9. Chapter 9 Reception And After

Translations

Nadorhuan- cowardly dog

Ta naa neuma - It is a trap

A'maelamin- my beloved

Amin mela ile- I love you

Tenna' ento lye omenta melamin- until next we meet

Chapter 9 Reception and After

The ceremony was over. Most of the guests were celebrating inside the great hall. Legolas, Yesel, Aragon, Arwen, Elladan, Elrohir, and Elisel were all in the courtyard. Legolas and Yesel were trying to slip into the woods for a little alone time, but every time they made to leave, Elladan and Elrohir would catch them and yank Yesel out to dance with them. 

"Come on Legolas, just because you married her doesn't mean we can't have fun with her," Elladan teased him.

"Yes," piped in Elrohir. "You have to learn to share." Legolas looked to where Aragorn was sitting, laughing.

"Can I have a little help please," he implored him. Aragorn took pity on him and motioned the twins to let Yesel go. 

"Come on guys, fun is fun but you should let her go know." 

"Since when do we listen to you little brother," Elrohir asked him. 

"It should be the other way around," Elladan added as they advanced on him. "Legolas, go," Aragorn called out to him. Legolas did not need to be told twice. He grabbed his wife's hand, shouted, "Thank you," over his shoulder, and they ran into the woods. Aragorn laughed at his brothers. 

"Looks like your little brother outsmarted you again." He ran as they chased him. Arwen and Elisel laughed at the spectacle. All laughter stopped suddenly as they faintly heard Legolas cry, "Yesel." They all exchanged a hurried glance.

Legolas crashed out of the woods. he had been wounded in his shoulder. 

"Orcs," he shouted. "I'm not sure how many. They grabbed Yesel. I came back to get help," He collapsed onto a bench. 

"Which way were they heading." Aragorn asked him. 

"Towards the bridge." Aragorn bound up his shoulder while barking out commands. "Elrohir, go get our weapons from the weapons room. Arwen, go inform Thranduil and father. Take Elisel with you. Tell them that the four of us are going to rescue Yesel, and to gather and equip a party, but not to send them out until they hear from one of us. I'm sure we can get her back." Arwen turned to go but stopped at a touch from Aragorn. 

"Tell Ada to be ready. We'll need his healing skills when we get back." Her eyes widened slightly but she nodded. She took Elisel by the hand and led her into the palace. Elrohir was soon back and the four of them headed into the forest to hunt for Yesel.

They hadn't gotten very far when they were attacked by a group of eleven orcs. After a short battle, nine of them were dead, one had run off, and Legolas had one pinned against a tree. 

"Where's my wife," he yelled at the creature. The orc laughed. 

"Rotziggy took her. You're to pay for your crime. You'll never see her alive again." Legolas angrily drove an arrow through its throat. 

"What did he mean by that," Elrohir asked. 

"Yesel and I were attacked by orcs earlier this year. The leader escaped and vowed that he would settle the score. I killed his mate," Legolas said dully. Aragorn laid his hand on his friend's shoulder. 

"We'll find her Legolas. I promise." He nodded and they took off again. When they reached the river they stopped. They took cover in the brush about 200 yards away from the bridge. They could see Yesel and an Orc standing on the bride. At the bottom on the opposite side were two more orcs. Yesel had her hands tied behind her back. There was a cut above her eye and they could see blood staining the arm of her dress.. The orc was holding onto a rope that was tied around her neck and was pointing his sword against her side. He was talking to her, but not even the elven ears could pick up what he was saying.

"Call out to your lover and let him know where we have you, and mayhap I'll let you live," the orc growled at her. The other two orcs laughed. 

"Legolas knows you have me, trust me. He will come to get me, and when he does you will die." Her remark drew more laughter. 

"Bah, he worries me not. Look how easily we stole you away from him, how easily he was wounded.." 

"Nadorhuan," Yesel said contemptuously. Rotziggy knew enough elvish to know she had insulted him. 

"What did you call me," he thundered so loudly that even the others hidden in the bush could hear him. Yesel raised her own voice, and it carried to them. 

"I called you a cowardly dog. You did not do anything. You hid in the shadows until your underlings had wounded Legolas. You did not emerge until he was gone and I was safely bound. You are no better than a dog, and like a dog you make mistakes. Your biggest mistake was in leaving Legolas alive. He will find me, and when he does he is going to kill you. And this time I will not stay his hand." Legolas and the others smiled to hear Yesel insult an orc, and Legolas prayed that her faith in him would not be betrayed. The smile was quickly wiped off their faces as the orc reacted to her words. 

"Shut up elf," he roared as he slapped her across the face so hard it dropped her to her knees. In the bushes it was all Aragorn could do to keep Legolas from rushing out. 

"If you go out there now he will kill her for sure just to spite you. I know it's hard to watch but we have to come up with a plan." He turned to the twins, and although they showed no outward sign, inside he knew they were remembering their mother's torture at the hands of the orcs. 

"Ro, Dan," he whispered, using his childhood names for them. "Can either of you get a good look at the opposite shore? We need to know if there are any more orcs over there. They might be setting a trap for Legolas." Both of them scanned the shore.

"I can't see anything," Elrohir reported, "but I'd need to stand up and move a little closer to be absolutely sure." Elladan agreed. 

"I can't get a good look from this vantage point." Aragorn sighed.

"I didn't think so. We need to come up with a plan and quickly. If that orc threatens or hurts her one more time, I will not be able to stop Legolas from charging out there."

Rotziggy yanked her back up. Blood was trickling from the corner of her mouth.

"How brave of you to strike a captive prisoner." She had lowered her voice again.

"I'm surprised that you didn't have to call in any of the other orcs you have hidden, or those two down there." She laughed. "You do well to keep them hidden. Look what happened to the band you sent back behind you. You sent out a band of eleven, and only one came back." "Keep talking elf. Give me another reason to hit you again. I enjoyed it immensely the first time." He raised his hand to strike her again, but stopped when he heard a voice call out, "Leave her alone." He looked over and saw Legolas emerge from the brush. Aragorn could not hold him back, and in truth had no desire to. 

"All I had to do was threaten you to get him to come out. Do not speak to him or I will kill him, then you. And it will not be painless, this I promise." He stepped behind her. 

"Where's your friends," he asked Legolas. 

"We split up after we were attacked. I'm the only one who came this way." Rotziggy cackled. 

"That was your mistake. Come closer." 

"Let Yesel go first." 

"I think not. I like her just where she is. Now throw down your weapons and come here." Legolas didn't move, so the orc took his sword and ran the tip of it over her shoulder. Blood immediately stained her dress. 

"I could do this all day but I don't think she could stand it. Throw down your bow and come here or I will stab her again. It's your choice elf." Legolas bent down and put his bow on the ground while whispering, "Be ready," to his friends. He straightened up and took several steps toward the bridge away from the brushy cover. He was totally exposed. As he got closer he could see that Yesel had several bruises on her face and that she was bleeding from numerous wounds. He also scanned the opposite shore for signs of more orcs, but in his worry for Yesel and his anger at the orc holding her, his normally sharp eyes passed right over the hidden orcs. Yesel felt Rotziggy tense in anticipation of giving the signal for the orcs to attack. She knew that Legolas did not see the hidden orcs. he was too focused on her. She had to warn him, or the orcs would kill him. She knew that the orc would try to kill her, but she thought her chances for surviving through this were almost nil. She was already feeling weak from blood loss, but if she could save Legolas, it would be an acceptable risk.

Rotziggy raised his hand, the one holding the sword. 

"For Rotyee," he started to yell just as Yesel cried out, "Ta naa neuma Legolas." He dropped to the ground only seconds before the hidden orcs appeared and began firing. Aragorn, Elladan, and Elrohir started returning fire. Legolas scrambled over to his bow. He grabbed it and stood up just in time to see the orc furiously jam his sword up to the hilt in her side. He yanked the sword out, wiped it off on her dress, then threw her to the ground at the bottom of the bridge. "Yesel," Legolas cried out in anguish. The orc looked at Legolas, laughed, and said, "Now we're even." Legolas felt a rage come over him and he gave himself over to it. Heedless of the arrows flying around him, and of the pain in his injured shoulder he stepped forward, aimed and shot. His aim was true and the arrow buried itself into Rotziggy's head. He was dead before he hit the ground. The remaining orcs fled when they saw their leader killed.

Legolas dropped his bow and sprinted over to Yesel. He dropped to his knees beside her, and cut the ropes that bound her wrists. He then picked her up and cradled her in his arms, as he felt for a pulse. He couldn't find one at first, but finally felt a very weak one. 

"Estel," he yelled. "Help me." To Yesel he whispered," Yesel , A'maelamin, please wake up." Aragorn, Elladan, and Elrohir had been watching him. Aragorn turned to the twins and said, "Go back to the palace, and let them know what happened. Bring Father back here quickly. Tell Thranduil that Legolas will need him this night. Do not bring Thranduil here. Make him stay at the palace." He ran over to Legolas. Elladan spat and said, "Damn all orcs." 

"Do you think she's still alive," Elrohir asked his brother. 

"I don't know. If she is it won't be for long I'm afraid," Elladan answered grimly. They ran for the palace.

Legolas looked up at Aragorn with misery etched in his eyes. 

"Her pulse is so weak. She's dying Estel." He dropped down beside them. 

"I sent Elladan and Elrohir back to get Elrond. If any could save her, it will be him. We shouldn't move her." Tears started to roll down Legolas' cheeks. He hastily wiped them away when Yesel opened her eyes and whispered, "Legolas." He looked down into her bright green eyes. Eyes that were now filled with pain. 

"I'm here my love," he replied tenderly. 

"Are you alright? Your shoulder." 

"It's fine." 

"I knew you would come." 

"I should've been here sooner. You shouldn't be here. You should be safe at home with your family." She shook her head. 

"I am home with my family." She cried out in pain as Aragorn pressed a piece of his tunic against the wound in her side to try to stop the bleeding. Her cry pierced Legolas' heart. "I'm sorry I didn't come sooner. I'm sorry I let them take you. I'm sorry that you stayed with me. I'm sorry my love kept you here." 

"My father was right. Before he left he told me never to be sorry for loving someone, that love is the greatest gift you can give someone. You gave me your love and your heart. I have been blessed." She tried to take a deep breath but coughed up blood instead. 

"Estel." 

"Yes my lady," he replied, as he bent down to hear her. 

"Watch over my husband. He will blame himself for this. Promise me you'll help him through this. Don't let him follow me. I want him to laugh and love again. Promise me, please." 

"I promise on my honor Yesel." She smiled up at him, but the light was fading from her eyes. 

"Tell Elisel I love her. Give her my harp." Aragorn stood up as Elladan and Elrond approached. Elrond knelt down as Legolas looked at him imploring, "Save her please." Elrond quickly examined her and saw that he could not save her. Her injuries were too extensive. He met her look and saw that she knew. 

"I'm sorry Legolas, there's nothing I can do." 

"You didn't even try. Please. I can't lose her." 

"Legolas, you won't lose me. I'll always be a part of you. Amin mela ile." She put her hand on his cheek. 

"Tenna' ento lye omenta melamin." Her eyes closed. Her chest fell and did not rise again. Legolas leaned down and kissed her. Aragorn made a gesture of respect and said, "May the Valar watch over your journey home." 


	10. Chapter 10 Aftermath

Chapter 10 Aftermath

Elrond stood up, and put his hand on Legolas' shoulder. 

"My heart grieves with yours Legolas. We should get back to the palace. We need to let the others know what has happened." Legolas remained motionless for several moments then carefully stood up. He cradled her body against his and headed back to the palace with Elrond, Elladan, and Aragorn following him.. When the reached the courtyard they found Thranduil, Arwen, Gandalf and Elrohir waiting for them. Arwen took one look at Legolas' ravaged face and buried her head on her brother's shoulder. Thranduil said, "Son?" Legolas meet his gaze and said in a toneless voice, "She's dead." Thranduil closed his eyes. Elrohir swallowed hard. Thranduil opened his eyes and approached his son, while beckoning to a servant. 

"Legolas, let Alarial take her." Alarial took her carefully. 

"Don't worry my prince, I'll be gentle with her." Legolas watched him walk into the palace, then sat down on a bench and put his head in his hands. Thranduil next went to Elrond and spoke with him. Elrond nodded and led Arwen, Elladan, and Elrohir into the palace. Aragorn went to follow them but stopped at a gesture from Thranduil.

"What happened Aragorn? The twins were vague." 

"A group of orcs took Yesel captive and led her to the bridge. Their leader was the same one that attacked Legolas and Yesel earlier this year. He wanted revenge. They set up an ambush on the other side. None of us saw it. Yesel called out a warning and the orc stabbed her. Legolas shot and killed him. The remaining orcs fled. The orcs had treated her viciously, she had numerous wounds. She was still alive when he reached her, but was too close too death to be healed, even by Elrond. She died in his arms." Thranduil looked at his son. Legolas had not moved. 

"How has Legolas reacted to this Aragorn?" 

"He wept a little when he realized she was dying. He spoke a little to her and to Elrond, but nothing since. He's in shock." Thranduil sighed, then walked over to his son. 

"Legolas." Legolas looked up at him and the anguish he saw in his son's eyes broke Thranduil's heart. He searched for words of comfort that would not sound hollow. 

"There is nothing I can say or do to lessen your grief right now. All I can tell you is that the pain will fade, leaving only the love and fond memories. Just remember that you are not alone. You have family and friends to help you bear your burden." He gave him a hug then got up. He went back to Aragorn. 

"Stay with him. Try to get through to him. You're probably the only one who can." 

"I will not leave his side," Aragorn assured him. Thranduil nodded. 

"I'll go make the arrangements for the funeral. I asked Arwen to attend to the preparation of the body. The burial should be tomorrow at dawn, as is our custom." His voice broke as it hit him again that on the morrow he would have to bury one who was like a daughter to him. He shook his head regretfully and went into the palace followed slowly by Gandalf. Aragorn went and sat beside Legolas. He didn't know what words to say. He did not know how to reach his friend through his grief. All he could do was to stay beside him. To be there when Legolas needed him. He had made a promise to Yesel, and he intended to keep it.

Legolas was aware that Aragorn was beside him, but he was too consumed by grief and guilt to turn to him. He felt that he was drowning. All he saw in his mind was Yesel calling out a warning, getting pierced, and dying in his arms. Those three images played themselves over and over again until he thought he would burst. He wanted to go out and slay every orc he saw. He wanted to replay the last five hours of his life so he could change it. He wanted Yesel alive again. He wanted to be with his love, and there was only one way that could be. He wanted to scream his grief to the heavens, but nothing came out. He couldn't sit still anymore. He jumped up and began pacing.

Thranduil watched from a balcony. He didn't turn as Elrond came out. 

"How could this happen Elrond? Less than a year ago I was standing here with Largolas as he told me that he was leaving. I remember thinking then that I hoped Yesel would stay here with Legolas. Now I wish she had left with him. That would have been a lot easier on my son." "Would you really have wanted to deny Legolas of love," Elrond asked him. 

"No. It's just." He smacked his fist against the railing. "How can she be dead? She was so young yet, only the age of my son or your daughter." He sighed. "Elrond, I'm afraid for my son. This is Legolas' first experience with the death of someone he really cares for. I'm afraid he'll try to follow her. You know how possible that is. I don't want to lose my son." 

"Legolas is stronger than that Thranduil. He will survive." 

"I hope so Elrond, I hope so."

Several hours passed. Legolas still hadn't spoken, and was still pacing. Aragorn watched him, his worry for Legolas outweighing his grief over Yesel. Legolas suddenly stopped pacing and sat back down, wincing. Aragorn remembered that he had been injured. He stood up and went into the palace. He came back out a few minutes later with Elrond. They went over to where Legolas was sitting. 

"Legolas," Aragorn said. There was no response. Elrond put his hand on his uninjured shoulder and said, "Legolas," a little more forcefully, and was rewarded by Legolas looking at him. 

"Estel tells me that you were wounded. I'd like to take a look at it. Is it paining you?" Legolas nodded assent. 

"Why didn't you say anything," Aragorn chided him, not really expecting an answer. "Because the pain in my shoulder is so much less than the pain of my heart," Legolas replied softly, as a fresh wave of grief passed over his face. Elrond and Aragorn exchanged looks over his head, the Elrond went back to tending his shoulder. It had bled again, although it was not bleeding now. Elrond cleaned it out, applied some herbs and rebandaged it. 

"I'll want to recheck that in a few days. If it starts bleeding or hurting again let me know immediately." He turned to leave, but turned back. 

"I know how you feel Legolas. I too lost a wife. I also know what you're thinking, but Yesel would not want you to join her so soon in this way." Aragorn looked at his father in shock. That Legolas would seek to end his life had never crossed his mind. 

"Legolas, I want you to look at something. He pulled out a silver chalice. "Read what it says at the bottom." 

"To Elrond, love never dies, Yesel." 

"Yesel gave this to me this morning. She made it to remind me of what I still had. It also applies to you. You will be reunited with her someday, but not today, nor tomorrow, nor the day after. Remember Legolas, only the physical form is gone. All the love she felt for you, and you for her is still here. The only one who can take that away from you is you." He turned then and went back into the palace.

After Elrond had left, Legolas and Aragorn sat in complete silence. Legolas was still trying to grasp the enormity of what had happened. He couldn't, wouldn't believe that she would never come out and join them. Never say his name again. Never smile at him again. Aragorn now feared that his friend would follow his love into the next world. He strengthened his resolve to not leave Legolas' side. After some time had passed, Legolas stood up. He looked down at Aragorn and said in a voice draped with sorrow, " I go to keep vigil over my wife. It is the most I can do for her now. I do not," he trailed off, then took a deep breath and continued, "I do not wish to be alone this eve. I do not have faith in myself. Would you keep watch with me?" Aragorn stood up. He had never heard the elf speak so formally.

"Of course I will go with you Legolas. I was her friend as you are ever mine." Together they entered the palace.  



	11. Chapter 11 Vigil And Burial

Translations:

Melamin- my love

Cormamin niuve tenna' ta elea lle au'- my heart shall weep until it sees thee again

Chapter 11 Vigil And Burial

They walked through the palace with none disturbing them. They reached the door to the room where she had been taken.. Legolas paused with his hand on the latch. He looked back at Aragorn. Aragorn nodded slightly. Legolas slowly opened the door and stepped in. The room stood empty except for several high-backed chairs, a couch against one wall, and the bier upon which Yesel lay. There were no windows, and the only light came from sconces hung on the walls. At first glance, Legolas only saw Arwen, but upon looking again, he saw Elisel curled up on the couch. Arwen had moved one of the chairs over and was sitting there holding Elisel's hand. When they entered, she gently let go of Elisel's hand, stood up, and glided over to them. 

"Elisel refused to leave. Finally the poor child cried herself to sleep. I had not the heart to wake her. This has brought back her parents death to her and she grieves for them as much as for Yesel."

The words were hardly out of her mouth when Elisel sat up, crying out, "Yesel." Legolas thought of how much Yesel had loved her, and he went to her. He sat down beside her and gathered her into his arms. 

"Shhh," he whispered to her. 

"I had a bad dream Legolas. I dreamt Yesel got killed," she said, still mostly asleep. "Wasn't that a bad dream? Yesel would never die on us. We love her too much." A pang cut across his heart as his eyes strayed to the bier. Yesel. Yes, she had loved them but she had still died. He looked down and saw that her eyes had filled with tears. 

"It wasn't a dream, was it Legolas." 

"No Elisel, it wasn't a dream. She's dead." She wriggled out of his arms and ran out of the room. Arwen went after her. Legolas stood and approached the bier. Aragorn had never seen him walk so slowly before. He wondered how much more Legolas would be able to take.

Legolas stood trembling beside the bier, looking down at Yesel. She had been washed and redressed. If not for the closed eyes, he could almost believe she sleeping. He sat down and took one of her hands in his. 

"Melamin," he whispered, willing her to wake up. He felt Aragorn come up behind him. He looked up at him. 

"I keep hoping that she'll open her eyes and laugh at me. Tell me that it's all a joke. That she didn't really die." He looked back down. Aragorn put his hand on his shoulder.

"The joke is on me though because she did die." He lapsed back into silence. Aragorn went and sat on the opposite side of the bier.

"I can't say I know how you feel Legolas. Aside from my parents dying, which I can barely remember, I haven't lost anyone close to me. All I can do is imagine how I would feel if Arwen died." 

"But she's not dead is she," Legolas cried as he jumped up, knocking over the chair. "You didn't get the one you love killed did you," he spat out bitterly.

"What are you talking about Legolas? You didn't get Yesel killed." 

"I did. I'm the one who killed the orc's mate. I'm the one who let him escape the first time. I'm the one he wanted. I should be dead not," he broke off before saying her name. "Legolas it is not your fault that she died." 

"Yes it is. I missed the other orcs." 

"We all missed them," Aragorn interrupted him. Legolas went on as if he didn't hear him. 

"He killed her when she warned me. Why did she have to call out that warning." He fell to his knees, his head hung in grief. He raised his head. tears were streaming down his cheeks. "Why did she have to die?" Aragorn walked over and dropped down beside him. 

"I don't know why she had to die but I do know why she called out. She loved you Legolas. To her your survival was important. She wanted you to live." 

"I love her Estel. I don't know what I'll do without her. I don't want to live without her." Aragorn put his arms around his friend and comforted him as he cried.

Legolas kept his vigil throughout the night. He neither ate nor slept, just sat by Yesel and held her hand. He thought of the first time he had seen her, and all the other things they had done. Aragorn stayed with him, and in his heart mourned not only for Yesel, but for Legolas as well. He thought of all the good times they had shared, but he also thought of the despair and hopelessness he had heard in Legolas' voice. He was even more afraid that he would try to follow her into death. Each sat and thought their thoughts, which never strayed very far from the elf in front of them. At dawn on the next day, they laid her to rest by the violet patch she had loved. She was buried with the simple dignity common to the elves of Mirkwood. Her body was borne from the palace and laid gently into the waiting grave. A priest conducted the ceremony entrusting her soul to the Halls of Mandos, while the grave was filled with fresh earth. Then each person placed a single rose on the grave. Throughout it all Legolas watched, alone, mute and suffering. After everyone was done, he knelt beside the grave and laid a wreath of violets on it while he spoke his final words to her. 

"Cormamin niuve tenna' ta elea lle au'." He bowed his head, and a single tear fell on the earth. He looked up when he heard singing. Led by Elisel, the children that Yesel had cherished were singing her lament.

Elven princess Gone to eternal rest

Bright and fair and shining

Master of bow

Master of sword

Beloved of our prince

She gave her life

To preserve her love

Gone but never forgotten

We mourn our loss


	12. Chapter 12 Enlightenment

Translations

Ada- father

Ion nin- my son

Chapter 12 Enlightenment 

After the funeral, Legolas returned to the palace and went to his room without speaking to anyone. All that day he sat silent and remote. He refused all offers of food and drink that Aragorn offered him. He refused all visitors save Aragorn. He just sat and stared out the window at the forest. This went on for two weeks. Aragorn stayed by his side. One evening there was a gentle knock on the door. Legolas did not even acknowledge it. With a small sigh Aragorn went and opened it. Standing there were Elrond, Thranduil, and Gandalf. Thranduil motioned for him to come out.

"How is my son?"

" In truth, I know not. He has spoken perhaps five words since this morning. He has neither eaten nor drunk. He has not slept. He sits by the window and stares at the forest. I do not think he even sees it. He will not respond to direct questions. It is like he is present only in body. His heart and spirit are elsewhere."

At Aragorn's words the three elders exchanged a look. A look that was not lost on him. He felt a chill run down his spine. Something was very wrong. He felt it.

"What is it? What is wrong with Legolas," he asked them. They ignored him for the moment.

"We must reach him. There is little time left. Let me try to talk to him Thranduil," Gandalf said. Thranduil nodded and together they entered the chamber and closed the door behind them, leaving Aragorn to stare bewilderedly.

"Come Estel, you should rest," Elrond told him

"But, Legolas, I do not want to leave him."

"You can do no more here now. You can come back later. Give him time with his father and with Gandalf." He gently maneuvered Aragorn down a hall, away from Legolas' door.

"Ada, what is happening to Legolas?" Elrond looked at his son. The man's eyes were filled with grief and worry. Elrond did not want to add to that worry, but he had the right to know what could happen to his friend

"We fear that Legolas is willing himself to die so he can be reunited with Yesel."

"Ada no. We have to help him. He can't die too. What can we do?"

"There is no magical cure for this Estel. If no one can reach him and give him a reason to continue to live, he will die."

Aragorn looked stricken. He knew that Legolas was grieving, but he had not known the depth of that grief. He could no longer stand and sat down heavily onto a bench. He doubled over as if he had suddenly been punched in the stomach. Elrond watched his son struggle to assimilate the news he had just been told. Part of the problem was that the young ranger was exhausted. Elrond knew he had stayed up all night with Legolas. He did not know how Aragorn would react if none could bring Legolas back from the edge. His heart was heavy at the thought of losing the elf. Legolas had spent so much time in Imladris with Aragorn and the twins that Elrond considered him another son. He was snapped out of his reverie as Aragorn murmured something, but it was too faint for him to catch.

"What was that ion nin?" Aragorn raised himself up

"It is not fair Ada," he said in a weary voice.

Elrond sat down beside him and put his arm around the young man's shoulders. Aragorn rested his head on his father's arm.

"Estel, many things in this world are not fair. There is much evil in the world, and some of it has now touched our lives. We can not, however, let the evil become our lives. We will grieve and we will mourn, but we will go on. We must help Legolas to go on." He fell silent.

"Ada, was it like this when you lost Celebrian? Why is so hard on Legolas?"

"It was different for me in that Celebrian did not die. She sailed to the Undying Lands. I miss her but I can always think of her there, alive and well, waiting for me to join her. It is harder for Legolas because he has not even that simple comfort. He will have many years to go before he can be reunited with her." He finished speaking and the two of them just sat, each gaining comfort from the other. Aragorn was dozing when he heard a voice whisper, "Promise me."

He jerked awake.

"Estel, what is it," Elrond asked as he felt his son take a deep breath and steel his shoulders. Aragorn stood and faced his father.

"I promised Yesel I would not let him follow her. I will not let Legolas die. I owe it to all of us to try."

He turned and headed back towards Legolas' room. Elrond watched his retreat, hope faintly beating in his heart. He allowed a slight smile to play across his lips. If anyone could bring Legolas back it would be Aragorn. He stood and followed his son down the hall


	13. Chapter 13 Breakthrough

Translations:

Nad dithen- just a little thing

Carnen an gwend- done for friendship

Chapter 13 Breakthrough

On the way back to Legolas' rooms, Aragorn made a quick stop at one of the guest rooms. He picked up a package and headed back. He reached the door just as Gandalf and Thranduil were coming out. One look at their faces told Aragorn all he needed to know. Thranduil had aged and looked everyone of his years. He was holding onto Gandalf's arm for support.

"You're too late Aragorn. We're all too late. No one can reach him. It is only a matter of time, and he will be just as dead as Yesel." Elrond, who had just arrived, looked at Gandalf then stepped forward.

"Come Thranduil, you need to rest." He led Thranduil off towards his own chambers. Aragorn and Gandalf watched their retreat down the hall.

"Are things as serious as all that," Aragorn asked Gandalf

"His mind is totally closed off and he is dwindling rapidly. If this keeps up he will be dead in a matter of days, perhaps as early as tomorrow morning."

"What if we could reach him. Could he recover?"

"It may still be too late for him to come back."

"I will not let him die. I made a promise that I intend to keep." He laid a hand on the package. He opened the door and stepped inside. The door swung shut behind him.

"May the luck of all the gods be with you," Gandalf whispered into the empty hall. He sat down on a chair, lit his pipe, and began the wait.

Aragorn stood in the entranceway, surveying the room. The only things that had changed were that a couple of candles had been lit and it was raining outside. Legolas still sat in his chair by the window. The elf seemed entirely unaware of the rain that was coming in through the open window. Aragorn laid the package on the bed and removed an envelope from it. He went over to Legolas and pulled up a chair so that he was sitting directly in front of him. He looked into the elf's eyes. They were devoid of expression, devoid of life. Aragorn started talking to him, all the while watching for any sign of interest, of life.

"Legolas, please come back to us. I know it's hard, and I know it hurts, but please try. Yesel would not want you to suffer so. She loved you dearly." Not even the faintest glimmer that Legolas had heard or understood him. He decided that the time had come for stronger measures to be taken. He stood up and placed the envelope on the chair. He took a breath and said, "forgive me, my friend," then backhanded him. He picked up the envelope and sat back down, his eyes never straying from Legolas. He was rewarded by seeing the elf blink twice.

"You struck me," he said in a thick voice that was rusty from disuse.

"Yes I did, and now that I have you attention I want to read you something.""

"Leave me alone. I do not want to hear anything you have to say."

"I am not going to leave you alone and you are going to listen to what I have to say." He opened the envelope and pulled out the piece of paper contained within. He showed the letter to Legolas.

"As you can see, this letter has been written by Yesel's hand. Let me read it to you. My dearest Legolas, today is the happiest day of my life, for today I will become your wife. Every minute I spend with you is like love, and I will love you always and forever. Yesel" As Aragorn had started reading, Legolas had closed his eyes and laid his head on the back of the chair. Aragorn watched the him for any reaction. Legolas raised his head and opened his eyes. A single tear crept down his cheek and fell, unheeded, to the floor. Aragorn put his hands on the elf's shoulders and looked him squarely in the eyes.

"Live Legolas, if only for her. She never wanted you to die."

Gandalf looked up as the door opened and Aragorn stepped out. He looked weary, but relieved.

"Legolas has asked that food and drink be brought to him," Aragorn said. The old wizard let out the breath he had unconsciously been holding, and offered a silent prayer of thanks to all the gods he knew of. He stood.

"I will go and inform Thranduil of the change in his son. Go to the kitchen and bring back food and water." Aragorn nodded and went to pass him. He was stopped by Gandalf placing hid hand on his shoulder.

"You did well Aragorn. Legolas owes his life to you." Aragorn shook his head in the negative.

"Nad dithen. Carnen an gwend." Gandalf smiled and together they headed down the hall


	14. Chapter 14 Acceptance

Translations:

Ada- father

Goheno nin- forgive me

No i Melain na le- may the Valar be with you

Gerich veleth nín- you have my love

No i brestanneth anírach tírad vi amar- be the change you wish to see in the world

Gwend sui lotheg i edlothia an-uir- friendship is like a flower that blooms forever

Chapter 14 Acceptance

Legolas waited five minutes after Aragorn had left before standing. He immediately had to grab the back of the chair to keep himself from falling as his knees gave out and his head swam.

"Give me the strength to finish this," he prayed as he forced himself to stand upright. He was wasting time. It would not take long for Aragorn to reach the kitchen and come back. He regretted lying to the ranger, and he knew that Aragorn truly wanted to help him, but the man could not help him. No one could. He went to a cupboard and pulled out one of his sharp knives. He strapped it onto his back and turned, leaving the cupboard door standing open. His eyes glanced upon the package on the bed. Before he knew what he was doing, he had picked it up and unwrapped it. His hands lovingly ran over the quiver, his fingers tracing the runes. He blinked back the tears that threatened and stood. He gently placed the quiver on the bed. His resolve, which had been wavering, firmed up. He stood at the dresser and wrote a few words on a piece of paper. He caught sight of his reflection in the mirror. Was that hollow eyed, unkempt elf, really him? He ran one hand over his reflection, then curled it into a fist and drove it into the accusing eyes. He stared dispassionately at the blood that dripped from his clenched fist. It mattered not. He grabbed a cloak then walked out the door without a backward glance.

Aragorn knew something was wrong the moment he stepped into the room. Legolas was nowhere to be seen. He set the tray he was bearing onto a small table, and went to inspect the room. The first thing he saw was the shards of the mirror lying on the floor surrounded by drops of blood. Next he saw the cupboard door. He knew that was where Legolas kept his weapons. He went over and took stock. His heart plunged sickly when he saw that one of the knives was missing. He was afraid that Legolas had gone off to end his life. He went to the dresser and read the note there.

"_Goheno nin. . Ada, Gerich veleth nín. Estel, No i brestanneth anírach tírad vi amar. Gwend sui lotheg i edlothia an-uir. No i Melain na le. Legolas"_

Fear bloomed in Aragorn's heart as he read Legolas' note, and he cursed himself for being several kinds of a fool for falling for the elf's trick. He knew he had to find Legolas , but the question was where to look. He didn't think that Legolas would have been able to get far, not in the condition that he was in. He had only had ten, maybe fifteen minutes to make his escape. A blinding flash of lightning illuminated the room, just as Aragorn was looking towards the window. Before the world went dark again he caught a brief glimpse of a figure moving into the forest. Aragorn knew immediately who it was and where it was headed. Legolas was going to Yesel's grave. Without a pause, Aragorn ran out of the room and started making his way through the palace. He had to get to Legolas before the elf could harm himself. He reached the door, and plunged out into the cold wet night.

Legolas paid no heed to the falling rain. He approached the grave of his wife and knelt down beside it. He noticed a fresh wreath of flowers had been placed onto the still fresh earth. "Soon there will be two graves to attend to," he thought idly as his fingers played absently with the floral wreath.

"I will be with you soon my love," he whispered. He removed his knife and stared entranced at the sharp blade. He threw off his cloak and placed the tip of the knife over his heart. He slowly raised his arms. He thought briefly of his father, then brought the knife down with as much strength as he could muster. The killing blow was deflected by a sword. The knife flew from Legolas' hands and landed a few feet away. Legolas looked up into the stony face of Aragorn.

"Are you mad?"

"Aye, I am quite mad. Go away Estel. Let me be."

"Did you really think that I would stand by and let you throw your life away?"

"It is my life to do with as I wish, and right now I wish to die. If you were my friend you would walk away and not look back. Leave me to my business."

"I will not leave and let you commit this folly."

"Estel please," Legolas pleaded. "I do not wish to live this life without her." He turned away and took two steps toward his knife.

"What about what she wanted;" Aragorn asked softly. Those five words froze Legolas to the bone. He wheeled around to face Aragorn, the knife temporarily forgotten.

"I know what she wanted. She wanted to live. She wanted children of our own. She wanted to go visit her family. She did not want to be killed on her wedding day." Aragorn saw more expression on Legolas' face now, than he had since Yesel had been killed. He thought he now knew how to bring the elf out of his suicidal depression. "Let me be convincing," he thought.

"It's all so clear to me now Legolas. This is all about you. You don't want to die because you loved Yesel. You want to die because you feel guilty."

"That's not true. I do love her," Legolas ground out.

"It's either that, or you were afraid to die. You were a coward. You just don't want everyone to find out that the great Legolas acted like a coward and as a result, Yesel was killed. You know it's probably a good thing that Yesel is dead. Better to be dead than find out you married a coward." With a roar Legolas lunged at him. Aragorn slipped on the wet grass and they both fell to the ground.

The fight was short but violent, and when it was over both Aragorn and Legolas were suffering from multiple cuts and bruises. Aragorn stood and watched Legolas as he lay on the grass panting for breath. The elf's inactivity had led him to soon tire. Legolas sat up and drew his knees to his chest. Aragorn thought that he was no drained enough to listen to reason.

"Legolas," the elf looked up at him. "I do not believe anything I said of you. I needed you to stop focusing on death. I know you loved her well."

"You were not entirely wrong either. I am guilty of causing her death."

"No Legolas. You can not be blamed for what the Orcs did."

"I left Rotziggy alive. I gave him a reason for revenge."

"Why did you leave him alive?"

"Yesel wanted me too. She didn't like killing. I think she felt sorry for him because we killed his mate. I listened to he because she was wounded and I wanted to get her back so she could be healed."

"You can not be faulted for that Legolas. All you did was what she asked of you. Her death was not of your making."

"I want to believe that Estel," Legolas said as he lowered his head to his knees.

"Then believe it. If blame must be placed, put it on the evilness of the Orcs. She loved you. Her last words to me were about you. She was worried that you were going to follow her. She wanted you to be happy. She made me promise that I would help you. Know this too, you were not the only one to lose her Legolas. There are many other who mourn as well."

Legolas made no sound, but his shaking shoulders belied his crying. Aragorn went over and sat beside him. "How many times has one of us had to comfort the other," he wondered as he placed his arm around his friends shoulders, and held him as he cried.

"Can you accept this now Legolas? Can you live as she wanted you too?

"Yes, I will live. Not because I want to, but because it is what she wanted for me." He raised his head and placed it on Aragorn's shoulder

"Help me Estel. I do not think I can do this by myself."

"You will not have to go through this alone. I will be here to help you." They looked at the grave. Aragorn felt Legolas' breath even out and realized the exhausted elf had fallen asleep. Aragorn felt his own eyes grow heavy and closed them. That is how Gandalf, Elrond, and Thranduil found them half an hour later.


	15. Chapter 15 Epilogue

Chapter 15 Epilogue

Legolas placed the bouquet of violets gently on the grave. It had been six months since he had last been here. Six months since that fateful night when he had sought to end his life. His physical ailments had healed long ago, and while he was now stable mentally, he was different than before. In his heart he still mourned his lost love continually. His laughter, which once rang frequently and merrily throughout the palace, was now almost nonexistent. To see him smile was rare, and his blue eyes carried no emotion. The voice which would sing through the day was silent. He wore an aura of sorrow, and was as an empty mug waiting to be filled. His days were spent alone in the woods, with Estel, or with Elisel. The girl was the only one who could elicit a genuine smile from him.

He sat down cross legged on the grass. He listened to the birds singing in the trees. He felt the warmth of the sun on his flesh. He heard the trees whisper words of comfort to him. He took a deep breath and felt the fresh air fill his lungs. He watched two squirrels chase each other up a tree, then turned his gaze upon the grave. He had so much to say, and did not know how or where to begin.

"I still miss you my beloved. Not a day goes by that I do not think of you and our love. I never expected to fall in love, but then you came." A wistful smile crossed his lips but was quickly chased away by a shadow.

"And then you died and my world came crashing down around me. Due to my errors, you were dead, but I, I was still alive and that was unfair. I had heard that some elves would will themselves to die after their mate died, but I did not truly believe it. Now I do. I came close, very close, but in the end, it was just another broken promise. I promised to keep you safe, and obviously I broke that one. I promised I'd join you, but didn't, although that Was more Estel's doing than mine. As hard as I fought to go, he fought equally as hard to make me stay. If not for him, I'd be lying beside you right now. Stubborn human." He paused to listen to the wind rustling through the trees.

"Estel told me that your last words to him were about me. He said you were afraid that I would blame myself, and that you wanted him to help me. How well you knew both of us. I came here to apologize for my part in your death, but how can I apologize for something you've already forgiven of me?" He laughed, but there was no humor in it.

"I will always blame myself for your death, but I will go on. It is what you want of me, it is what Estel wants, and it's what my father wants. I hope I want it for me again someday." He picked up a handful of dirt and let it sift through his fingers.

"In the morning, Estel and I depart for Evermeet. I want to meet the rest of your family, and see where you lived. They also deserve to know what happened to you. Maybe we'll be able to make sense out of this tragedy." He kissed the tips of his fingers and placed them on the grave. After a few moments he stood. He slowly walked away. At the edge of the clearing he turned back for a last look. The sun shone down brightly. All looked serene. He heard, or thought he heard light laughter on the wind. The heavy burden he had placed on himself eased slightly as he took his first true step towards healing his tattered emotions. For the first time in many months he felt peaceful. He smiled tenderly, whispered "farewell for now beloved," then turned and headed for the palace.


End file.
